Hecho realidad
by DeIta99
Summary: ¿Te imaginas poder conocer a tus personajes favoritos? ¿Qué pasaría si tu deseo se hace realidad? Todo un mundo de ilusiones, risas y romance, pero... ¿Saldrá todo como realmente planeas? No, a veces las cosas no salen como planeabas, salen mejor. Advertencia: Posibles Spoilers.
1. Una esperanza

**Una esperanza...**

Ellas eran... dos amigas, tenían en común una cierta obsesión con el anime Naruto. Se fulminaban 20 episodios en una tarde viéndolos por internet... y no sólo eso, también dibujaban a los personajes que consideraban más sexys. Sin contar que era su tema principal de conversación, claro.

-¿Qué pasaría si pudiésemos entrar al mundo de Naruto? -Se escuchó una voz dulce.

-Puf, te lo digo yo, me follaría a casi todos los Akatsukis. -Le respondió una voz siniestra, pero a la vez convencida y con cierto aire de burla.

-Boh, yo a Naruto. O puede que a Neji. Bueno, también me vale Kiba. -Habló la voz dulce.

Aquellas voces femeninas correspondían, la primera a una persona de pelo ondulado y color chocolate, con grandes ojos marrones y toques verdes. Su cuerpo era normal... hasta que bajabas la mirada. Un enorme culo pompa capaz de desviar la mirada de cualquiera era lo que más destacaba de aquella chica de carácter dócil y sereno de nombre Ariana. La segunda voz le correspondía a alguien con un pelo algo más clarito que el de su compañera, también ondulado; acompañado de unos ojos marrones del todo normales. Su cuerpo... bueno, ella lo consideraba normal, pero seguía cuestionándose si realmente tenía unas tetas tan llamativas... al fin y al cabo, sus amigas siempre se lo repetían. Su carácter era... dentro de lo que puede caber, anormal. Sufría bipolaridades casi constantes, era malvada y a la vez cariñosa. Valiente, y a la vez cobarde. Atrevida, y a la vez tímida. Pero había algo que nadie le podía quitar... su pervertida mente. Su nombre era Melisa.

-UI ARIANA, SIEMPRE CON LO MISMO EH, NO SÉ QUÉ COÑO LES VES A ESOS DOS. IGUAL QUE CON HINATA, NI QUE FUESES LESVIANA MUJER. -Habló el lado agresivo de Melisa.

-PUES LO MISMO QUE TU A ESA NENAZA RUBIA. -Contestó una Ariana ofensiva.

-TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE ES UN HOMBRE JODER, UN HOMBRE. TIENE 19 PUTOS AÑOS Y ME LO TIRABA DURANTE TRES NOCHES SEGUIDAS JODER. AAAAAAAF... DEIDARA, TE QUIERO.

-AG, VALE VALE. DEJO A TU NIÑA EN PAZ SI NO VUELVES A PONER PEGA DE ESOS TRES SEXYS.

-UFFFF... Trato hecho, está bien, está bien.

Hubo un largo silencio después de esta discusión que cada día se repetía de forma continuada. Melisa fue quien rompió el silencio:

-Ariana... ¿por qué no intentamos algún experimento? Ya sabes, eso de poder llevarte a alguna dimensión rara. Quién sabe, a lo mejor acabamos en el mundo de Naruto.

-Estás loca chica... Cada día me sorprendes más... Solo son dibujos animados, por favor... Además, ¿qué pretendes hacer para viajar a esa dimensión? -Habló una molesta y confusa Ariana.

-Oh, vamos Ari... Siempre eras tú la que me decías que lo último que había que hacer era rendirse, que no se pierde nada intentándolo... ¿Qué te pasa? Mmm... ¿Recuerdas aquella leyenda que decía que si te metes en el lago de este pueblucho a partir de media noche hasta el amanecer, sin salir del agua ni un solo momento, ocurrirá algo? Nunca nadie lo probó, tal vez sea... -Fue interrumpida por su amiga, que parecía furiosa.

-ESTÁS LOCA, ESO ES SOLO UNA LEYENDA. ADEMÁS, ¿QUIÉN VA A AGUANTAR AHÍ METIDA DE NOCHE SIN SALIR NI UN SEGUNDO? Aunque bien cierto es que la excusa para ir allí es fácil... Bastaría con decir que nos quedamos a dormir con alguien pero...

-Vamos hombre, estamos en verano, malo será no aguantar. La excusa la tenemos, y nos entretenedremos con algo. Por favor, Ariana-sempai... -Dijo esto último Melisa con ojos de cachorrito.

-Ai, no me llames eso... Está bien, lo intentaremos... Esperemos aguantar toda la noche... -Terminada esta frase, Ariana suspiró hondo.

-BIEN, PUES MAÑANA MISMO. AVISA A TUS PADRES DE QUE NOS QUEDAMOS A DORMIR EN MI CASA, YO ME ENCARGO DEL RESTO.

-Está bien... ¿Estás segura de poder con todo esto, Meli?

-CLARO QUE SÍ, TODO SEA POR FOLLARME AL SEXY DE DEIDARA. OH, PERO ARIANA, ¿QUÉ HAGO? ES QUE TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA LA AGRESIVIDAD DE HIDAN... ¿Y TODO LO QUE HIZO ITACHI? ¿Y...?

-CÁLLATE IDIOTA, PIENSA EN LO QUE HARÍA YO. Y EN LOS PODERES QUE TENDRÍAMOS. OH, PERO QUÉ DIGO. SI FIJO QUE NO OCURRE NADA. AG, PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO COMO IDIOTAS.

-Venga Ari, cálmate y prepárate que nos vamoooooooooooooooooooooos. -Dicho esto último con felicidad excesiva.

*Llegada la noche*

Las dos chicas habían dicho que irían a dar una vuelta por el pueblo de excusa y habían cogido mochila y toalla y de todo para dirigirse al lago. Una vez allí y llegada media noche, no hacía demasiado frío. Pero todo se vería esa noche. Todo empezaba bien, ya habían pasado 2 horas y parecía que se divertían. Pero el frío comenzaba a notarse en Ariana, que siempre fuera más friolera que Melisa.

-Ufffff... hace frío... -Comentaba Ariana casi tiritando.

-Vamos Ari, falta poco, tal vez amanezca más temprano de lo normal mujer. -Intentó consolarla su amiga.

*Pasadas 3 horas más*

-Ffffff... Melisa, no aguanto más, tengo que salir YA.

-NO ARIANA, FALTAN 2 HORAS COMO MUCHO, ¿VAS ECHARLO TODO A PERDER DESPUÉS DE TODO?

Ariana, que estaba a punto de salir y seguía considerando aquello una tontería decidió aguantar un poco más...

*Al amanecer*

Ya habían pasado 1 hora y media y el sol empezaba a salir. Se podía ver a Melisa observando el bonito paisaje. Ariana, casi perdiendo la paciencia, habló:

-JODER, TE LO DIJE, ERA TODO UNA FARSA, VAYA AUTÉNTICA MIERDA.

-ESPERA, ARIANA, DETRÁS NUESTRA.

Había una misteriosa luz detrás de ellas... Una vez se dieron la vuelta sorprendidas, esa luz las tragó y...

*Pasado un tiempo*

-... ... ... ... Mmm... ug... ¿Qué...? ¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? -Habló Melisa completamente aturdida, sin saber lo que pasó y después de despertar. -Vaya... ¿Cómo acabé aquí? ¿En un bosque? Es raro, sí... Eh, ¿ARIANA?

Melisa se dio cuenta de que a parte de haber acabado en aquel bosque verde, le faltaba su compañera. No sabía que hacer, estaba cansada y no podía perder el tiempo, debía encontrar a su compañera. Confundida, le pegó un puñetazo a un árbol, y para su sorpresa lo partió en dos. Curiosamente, el árbol le cayó encima a un... era un tanto raro, tenía una máscara naranja en la cara y vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas. Realmente no sabía si se le podría llamar persona. Sin embargo, ella conocía esa capa perfectamente, era... ¡AKATSUKI! Y el hombre era... oh vaya, era Tobi.

-¡TOBI! ¡VAYA, LO SIENTO...! -A pesar de saber quién era realmente, ella no podía evitar abrazar a aquel hombre con personalidad infantil...

-BUUUUUUA, ¡QUÉ DAÑO! -El enmascarado lloraba, o al menos eso parecía... -¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? A Tobi le dijeron que no hablara con extraños nunca... -Hablaba con una voz de... NIÑO PEQUEÑO E IRRITANTE.

-Mmmm vaya... perdón... esto... me llamo Melisa y em... no soy de por aquí pero... ¡OYE! ¿NO ESTARÁS CON DEIDARA, VERDAD? -No pudo evitar preguntarle ella.

-¿Mmm? ¿No eres de por aquí y conoces a Deidara-sempai? -Preguntaba confuso el hombre. -Bueno, como Tobi es un buen chico te dirá que Deidara-sempai sí está aquí. -Le dijo.

-¿EN SERIOOOOOOOO? -Gritó entusiasmada Melisa.

-OH NO, TOBI, ¿YA INCORDIANDO? -Una misteriosa voz habló. -¿UNH? ¿Con quién estás?

-AAAAAAAAAAAH, ¡DEIDARAAAAAAAA! -Melisa estaba que no se lo creía, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando aquello, que no sabía si era un sueño. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, le saltó encima y lo abrazó.

-Eh... oye... No me suenas, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre y por qué me abrazas? -La misteriosa voz esta vez se pudo saber de quién era. El hombre... chico, mejor dicho, tenía el pelo rubio y preciosos ojos celestes, y al igual que el enmascarado, vestía la capa negra con nubes rojas característica de Akatsuki.

-Uh... Bueno, es una larga historia pero eso no importa... ¿PUEDO IRME CON VOSOTROS A LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI? ALLÍ OS CONTARÉ MI HISTORIA Y TODO. -Ella se lo pedía y lo deseaba, aunque realmente no encontraba motivo para que se la llevaran, no sabía ni qué poderes poseía en ese mundo que realmente parecía el de Naruto.

-(Vaya... ¿Cómo sabrá todo esto? Es extraño, aunque sería interesante tener a una persona que me admire tanto... y no está mal, no sé quién es ni nada, pero también sabe bastante de nosotros, será mejor que la lleve a junto del líder... uhn...) Emmm... Sí, está bien, ven con nosotros. -Le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿EN SERIO? GRACIAS, JO. Am sí, me llamo Melisa, y me alegra tanto conocerte, Deidara, ¡joder ya! -Le dijo Melisa con un toque bipolar.

-Mmm esto, bueno, ya sabes mi nombre por lo que veo, uhn. Bien, vámonos. -Dicho esto, Deidara hizo un pájaro de arcilla y lo agrandó para irse volando.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo es que...? -Fue interrumpido por una voz de niño pequeño.

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI, SE OLVIDA DE TOBI, NO LE DEJE AQUÍ, DEIDARA-SEMPAAAAAAAI, TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICOOOOO. -Gritaba Tobi desde la superficie.

-(Ya decía yo que esto iba muy en calma...) CÁLLATE PIRULETA ANDANTE, ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY ENCARGÁNDOME DE DEIDARA? JODER. -Gritaba una enfurecida Melisa.

-(Qué agresiva... sin duda se llevará bien con Hidan, sí...) VAYA, ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDE. -Gritó Deidara emocionado por encontrar a alguien que le ayudara con Tobi. -AG TOBI SIEMPRE DANDO PROBLEMAS, SUBE ANDA.

Una vez que Tobi estaba con ellos, observaba atentamente la conversación que llevaban Melisa y su sempai. Todo iba bien, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar...

-Oiga sempai... ¿Está ligando con la nueva? -Preguntó con voz inocente.

Melisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque llevó sus manos a la cara con signo de 'ya empezamos...'. Deidara, por otra parte, estaba enfadado.

-IDIOTA, CÁLLATE, ¿NO DECÍAS QUE ERAS BUEN CHICO? PUES OBEDECE, JOBA. -Dijo Deidara con una vena hinchada en la cabeza, pero con un sonrojo imperceptible.

-Ai... Está bien, porque Tobi es un buen chicooooo. -Decía Tobi con voz infantil.

Y pasaron horas y al fin llegaron a la cueva Akatsuki. Pero por la mente de Melisa se pasaba su compañera Ariana y qué habría sido de ella... Entonces se acordó de su mundo y de cómo llegara allí. ¿Sería que se cumplió el deseo de cada una, y que como ella quería conocer a los Akatsuki así fue? De ser así, eso significaba que ella estaría en Konoha y pertenecían a distintos bandos...


	2. ¿Confianza?

**Aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Cuando hay algo entre paréntesis son pensamientos de los personajes. Las voces de Zetsu las distinguiré poniendo en negrita las del Zetsu negro. Ahora sí, les dejo con el 2º capítulo.**

**¿Confianza?**

*Mientras tanto...*

Se respiraba un aire fresco. Un joven rubio con ojos azules junto con sus compañeros, un chico de piel pálida y pelo negro y una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes, se encontraba entrenando. Exacto, eran Naruto Uzumaki, Sai y Sakura Haruno; que estaban pasando un buen rato. Se dirigían de vuelta a Konoha cuando divisaron una silueta tirada en el suelo no muy lejos de la entrada a la villa. Se acercaron a ver quién era y no le conocían de nada. Después de despertarla, la chica se sentó en el suelo y no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Allí estaban, el equipo de Kakashi en frente de ella. Quedó tan perpleja que Naruto decidió hablar.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? No me suena verte por aquí. -Le preguntó el chico.

-Mmm... ¿Na... Naruto? -Tartamudeó ella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi...?

-AHHHHH, NARUTO, LLEVABA TANTO ESPERANDO ESTE MOMENTO. NO ME LO CREO. ¿ESTARÉ SOÑANDO? -La chica le interrumpió.

-Oye niña, responde cuando te preguntan. ¿Cómo te llamas y por qué sabes su nombre? -Preguntó una pelirrosa algo molesta.

-Ui vale vale, perdón Sakura, no te enfades. -Dijo la chica rascándose la nuca.

A Sai, el cual no entendía nada, le cayó una gotita estilo anime por la nuca, mientras observaba alejado la situación.

-Pues vaya... -Comentaba el pelinegro.

-Ejem, bueno, mi nombre es Ariana y... uf, es todo una larga historia y estoy muy... -Ariana no pudo acabar su frase ya que se desmayó, posiblemente debido al cansancio.

-EH, ¡OYE! -Intentó espabilarla el rubio, pero fracasó.

-Será mejor que la llevemos al hospital y luego la maestra Hokage hable con ella... Esto es muy misterioso. -Comentaba Sakura.

-Sakura tiene razón, no sabemos quién es y ella sí sabe quiénes somos nosotros. Es extraño. -Hablaba un desconfiado Sai.

-Bueno, no desonfiéis tanto, a mí me parece bastante maja. No creo que nos haga nada. -Respondió Naruto.

Dicho esto, Naruto la cargó a espaldas al hospital y la metió en una cama. Mientras, Sai y Sakura informaban a la Hokage de lo sucedido, que decidió hablar con la chica en cuanto se despertara.

*Unas horas más tarde*

-Maestra Hokage, la chica misteriosa ha despertado. -Le informaba Sakura a su maestra.

-Está bien, iré allí. -Respondió Tsunade, la Hokage.

*En la habitación de Ariana*

-Bueno, ¿y cómo es que me...? -Naruto fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-*Toc toc* ¿Se puede? -Preguntaba una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-S-sí, adelante. -Respondió nerviosa la chica.

La maestra Hokage entró a la habitación y tomó asiento junto a Naruto y Ariana. Detrás de ella entraron también Sai y Sakura. Tras esto, Tsunade se decidió a hablar.

-Me presento, soy la maestra Hokage de Konoha. ¿Y tú, quién eres?

-Encantada. Bueno, mi nombre es Ariana... Vengo de otro mundo... Mi historia es poco creíble pero por favor, escúchenme. -Rogó Ariana un poco nerviosa.

-Está bien, habla. -Le ordenó Tsunade.

-Bueno... Yo estaba con una amiga en nuestro mundo. En nuestro mundo, todos vosotros no sois nada más que unos dibujos animados... Pero mi amiga y yo guardábamos admiración por vosotros. Aunque mi amiga, de nombre Melisa, prefería a los Akatsuki y yo a Konoha. Realmente no me creo que pueda estar aquí... Todo empezó cuando decidimos seguir una leyenda de nuestro mundo y puf, fue todo demasiado raro, acabamos aquí casi por arte de magia. Yo todavía no me lo creo, pero por lo que veo si nuestros deseos han sido cumplidos, todo tendría más lógica. Por eso estoy aquí, y eso solo me hace pensar que Melisa ahora mismo estará con los Akatsuki...

-Ya veo... Bastante raro, la verdad. Pero no te preocupes, comprendemos la situación. Lo cierto es que no nos vendría mal un ninja más en nuestra aldea. Y dado que estás intentando encontrar a tu amiga, te ayudaremos. -Respondió Tsunade con aire comprensivo.

-¿De verdad? Eso sería genial, muchas gracias. -Agradeció Ariana con una sonrisa.

-Bien, lo primero es que te recuperes. Después te presentarás a los demás de por aquí y empezarás a entrenar con el equipo de Kakashi que veo que ya conoces. Entonces intentaremos buscar a Melisa.

-Hai. -Respondió Ariana emocionada.

*Con Melisa, en la entrada de una cueva*

Ya habían llegado. Se encontraban delante de la cueva Akatsuki. Tobi ya había entrado a informar a todos (Melisa no quería ni imaginar de qué forma les avisaría...) y Deidara se encontraba bajándose de su pájaro de arcilla todavía. Melisa, estaba parada en frente de la entrada con cierto aire de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? -La pregunta del rubio quitó a Melisa de sus pensamientos.

-Em... bueno es que... Yo todavía no me lo creo... -Respondió Melisa cabizbaja.

-¿Hmph? Bueno, ahora entremos adentro, si quieres podremos hablar algo más tarde pero no será bien hacer esperar a los demás. -Respondió Deidara calmando algo a la chica.

-Sí.

Una vez dentro, todos se encontraban reunidos. Miraron entrar a Melisa con caras curiosas, excepto la de una persona que la miraba con cara de odio y fastidio. El líder, algo más alejado que los demás, se disponía a hablar, pero...

-OYE KAKUZU, NO ME MIRES CON ESA CARA DE ODIO. YA SÉ QUE SERÁ UN FASTIDIO TENER QUE GASTAR MÁS DINERO PORQUE YO ESTÉ AQUÍ Y BLABLABLÁ PERO HIJO, NO TENGO LA CULPA. -Melisa gritó enfurecida y cruzándose los brazos.

Todos alucinaron con el comportamiento de la chica, era increíble cómo sabía el por qué de la mirada de Kakuzu. Todos estaban aturdidos. Pero una voz les sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya vaya... Parece que trajistéis alguien interesane, Deidara... y Tobi. -Habló Pain, el líder.

-... -Deidara guardó silencio y miró curioso a la chica.

-... Emmmmm, Pain... yo... es repentino y mi historia es extraña y larga. Pero te pido por favor poder unirme a vosotros. Como ves sé bastante sobre Akatsuki y vuestro carácter y todo... Ni siquiera tengo idea de mis poderes porque yo... vengo de otro mundo. No os pienso contar mi historia porque todavía no tengo vuestra confianza. Sé que no será fácil pero estoy dispuesta a entrenarme para conocer la clase de poder que albergo que por cierto, estoy segura de que será bastante fuerte...

Dicho esto, Pain guardó silencio y se paró a pensar cómo sabía aquella chica todo aquello. Consideró que sería peligroso dejarla ir sabiendo tal información sobre ellos. Pensó que podría entrenarla y bueno, tal vez si sea poderosa. Como ella decía, no era de este mundo y eso tendría sentido sobre su desconocimiento acerca de su poder. Y si no era fuerte, bueno, le serviría de comida a Zetsu.

-Está bien... Te quedarás aquí... Pero como tú has dicho, no tenemos confianza así que por el momento estarás en la cueva unos días conociéndote con los demás. Dentro de unos días empezarás a entrenar... Prepárate, no será fácil. -Le habló Pain con seriedad.

-Está bien.

-Podéis retiraros. -Ordenó Pain a los Akatsuki.

Estos obedecieron sus órdenes, algunos se marcharon a sus habitaciones y otros se quedaron por la sala. Pain le enseñó a Melisa la cueva y lo que sería su habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño pero acojedor. Tenía dos camas, aunque Melisa solo necesitaría una... O eso creía. Ella no creía que una cueva pudiese tener tantas habitaciones, sin contar la sala, la cocina o los baños. Ya era algo tarde y Melisa se dirigió a la sala. Allí se encontró una imagen un tanto graciosa. Deidara se encontraba tirado en el sofá de cualquier forma y aparentemente dormido. Melisa pensó que se veía realmente adorable y no pudo evitar sonreir dulcemente. Cómo deseaba poder saltarle encima en ese momento, pero no tenía confianza con él... Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué forma es esa de mirar a Deidara? Parece que le quieres violar. -Una voz seria habló entre pequeñas risas.

-¿Hidan? PERDONA JASHINISTA DE MIERDA PERO YO NO LE MIRÉ DE NINGUNA FORMA EXTRAÑA. -Melisa activó su modo agresiva, que alteró a Hidan a su vez...

-¿PERO A QUIÉN LE HABLAS ASÍ, NIÑATA? JASHIN TE CASTIGARÁ. -Reprochaba el peligris.

-NI ME CASTIGARÁ NI ME TOCARÁ, OSTIA PUTA YA. -Melisa se acercara tanto a Hidan sin darse cuenta que cuando se enteró se dio la vuelta algo calmada.

Hidan, que no entendiera muy bien la situación, miraba curioso pero alegre. Le gustaba la personalidad de la chica, sin duda se llevarían bien. Entonces le habló:

-¿Sabes, niña? Nos llevaremos bien. -Una vez dijo eso, Hidan se marchó caminando, dejando a Melisa con un escalofrío percorriéndole el cuerpo.

Deidara, que empezaba a despertarse por el alboroto, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Melisa no muy lejos del sofá. Se acercó a ella y la asustó por detrás.

-¡Hey! -Le habló seriamente al oído.

En ese momento, Deidara lamentó haberlo hecho... La bipolaridad de Melisa entró en acción y empezó a gritar como una auténtica loca. El chico estaba atónito por la reacción y se paró a pensar si realmente su voz daba tanto miedo, pero como Melisa no se callaba decidió hablar:

-Valeeeee, ya está, te asusté pero no fue tanto... ¿No? -Le dijo.

-TE VOY A DAR YO SI FUE TANTO O NO. ¿ESAS SON TUS FORMAS DE SALUDAR? JODER. -Y ella empujó a Deidara, pero...

-Guarda silencio... -Deidara había agarrado el brazo de la chica en su empujón y se había acercado al oído de ésta para susurrarle eso, acto seguido le miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado y de forma decidida.

A Melisa se le cortara la respiración. Eso acababa de ser muy extraño. Le gustaba Deidara desde que lo veía en la tele, pero nunca pensara que realmente le haría sentir de esa manera. Solo Ariana daba calmado sus ataques bipolares y lo conseguía con una ostia bien dada... Pero él no, él lo conseguía con un simple susurro. La paz acabó para ellos dos al escuchar una voz... una voz irritante.

-Oooooooh, sabía yo que Deidara-sempai intentaba ligar con ella, Tobi lo sabía, porque es un buen chico. -Decía Tobi escondido detrás de una planta...

A Melisa y a Deidara se les hincharon una gran cantidad de venas en la cabeza, se miraron y asintieron en símbolo de alianza y comenzaron a perseguir a Tobi... Este empezó a correr por toda la cueva gritando como un niño pequeño, empezó a tirar cosas, a molestar a los demás... Pasó por el lado de Kakuzu y tiró sus monedas al suelo. Tal fue su cabreo que comenzó a perseguir a Tobi junto los otros dos y maldiciéndolo. Hidan se encontraba en el suelo rezando y fue pisoteado por Tobi mientras huía. Se levantó con cara de pocos amigos y comenzó a perseguirlo gritando que Jashin le castigaría. Después, el enmascarado consiguió tirar la pecera que tenía Kisame al suelo, haciendo que el pez que contenía se muriese y provocando un llanto por parte de Kisame. Una vez se secó las lágrimas, miró malignamente a Tobi y también le persiguió. No muy lejos de esa escena, se encontraba Itachi sentado en un sofá relajadamente, Konan estaba en la cocina, Pain en su oficina y Zetsu se encontraba vigilando la entrada de la cueva. Mientras todos corrían detrás de Tobi, se podían escuchar voces:

-TOBI SERÁS AGUAFIESTAS, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO ESTOY CON DEIDARAAAAA? -Gritaba enfurecida Melisa.

-TE JURO QUE CUANDO TE COJA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, NO VOLVERÁS A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL. -Le seguía el royo Deidara.

-PAGARÁS POR ESTO ENCLENQUE DE MIERDA, ¿CÓMO OSAS TIRAR MI DINERO AL SUELO? SON COMO MIS HIJOS, MIS HIJOS. -Se angustiaba Kakuzu.

-SERÁS SACRIFICIO PARA JASHIN MALDITO LOLLIPOP. Y ESO TE PASARÁ POR INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO REZO. -Gritaba completamente cabreado Hidan.

-NADIE MATA A MI QUERIDA MASCOTA Y SE VA DE ROSITAS, ¿LO OÍSTE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO? -Kisame gritaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-NO POR FAVOR, LES JURO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A MOLESTAR. TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO, PERDÓNENLOOOOO. -Les rogaba Tobi.

Zetsu salió del suelo frenando a todos en seco y provocando que Melisa le cayera encima debido a la velocidad de esta...

-Estaros callados, no soporto este escándalo. -Les habló Zetsu.

-A MI NADIE ME MANDA CALLAR MALDITA PLANTA, AHORA QUÍTAME DE ENCIMA TUYA. -Le reprochó Melisa.

-¿Y tú quién eres?** NIÑATA QUÍTATE TÚ, ¿O ESTÁS INÚTIL?** -Hablaba Zetsu.

-Mi nombre es Melisa, Zetsu blanco, más tarde nos presentamos porque... SI HACES EL FAVOR ZETSU NEGRO DE CALLARTE, YO NO ESTOY INÚTIL, O QUÉ ERES, ¿GILIPOLLAS? -Melisa mostró su extrema bipolaridad.

-Cielos... no sé quién será más bipolar ahora... -Comentaba Deidara algo alejado y con una gotita cayéndole de la nuca.

-Oigan, no me la presentaron antes. -Habló Kisame.

-Mmm bueno, es una larga historia, mejor será que cuando se calmen estos dos nos presentemos debidamente... -Contestó con serenidad Hidan. (¿Desde cuándo Hidan sereno?) Ahora mejor calmemos a estos dos.

-Mejor será... -Respondieron Kakuzu, Deidara y Kisame.

Una vez todos estaban calmados, Melisa se desmayó del cansancio. Deidara la cogió al caballito y se la llevó a su habitación, ordenándoles a los demás que informaran a Pain y rogándole a Tobi que parara de molestar. Todos fueron a avisar a Pain de lo sucedido y Tobi prometió no molestar. Deidara tumbó a Melisa en la cama, pero esta no tardó en despertar.

-¿Dei...dara? -Preguntaba aturdida ella.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Bueno... Te desmayaste y no te dejaría allí tirada, ¿no? -Respondió confuso el rubio.

-Otro lo hubiese hecho... -Le dijo ella con aire de tristeza.

-¿Eh? No, ¿por qué habrían de hacer eso?

-No nos conocemos, no estamos en confianza... -Melisa parecía aún más triste.

-Eso es cierto, pero transmites un aura que... no lo sé, a mí me hace confiar en ti. -Le dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se preguntaba cuándo se había vuelto tan poético.

Él esperaba una respuesta que jamás obtuvo, pero por su parte recibió un fuerte abrazo de la chica, que él le correspondió.

-Gracias... Deidara. -Dijo ella casi en un susurro antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos.


	3. Admiración

**Admiración**

*Villa oculta de la Hoja*

El primer día de Ariana se resumió en presentaciones con todos sus compañeros. Ariana quería ser muy amiga de Hinata, pero tenía el inconveniente de que a ella también le gustaba Naruto (Algo malo tendría que haber, todo estaba tan bien...). No contaremos las veces que casi se desmaya al ver a Kiba o a Neji, que se cruzaron de brazos contemplando la situación. O cuando decidieron ir al balneario... Ariana se estaba conociendo con todas las chicas cuando de repente a Naruto se le ocurrió espiarlas... Y claro, a ella le dio un sabe Jashin qué y acabó flotando bocarriba en el agua como si estuviera muerta. Luego vino la presentación con los Jonin. Mejor no hablemos de lo bien que se llevará con Gai después de ver la buena compenetración que tienen para 'arder' de pasión. Luego vino su segundo día. Tras un largo entrenamiento, Ariana fue descubriendo sus poderes. Descubrió que la naturaleza de su chakra era, al igual que Naruto, el viento. Gracias a eso, podrían entrenar juntos y potenciar el aprendizaje. Para aprender más llamaron a Asuma, que se lo encontraron cómo no, jugando con Shikamaru. Aún no saben cómo, pero misteriosamente aceptó ayudarles sin rechistar. Luego decidieron descansar.

-Vaya... para ser tu primer día aquí te adaptas rápido. Eres bastante buena con las armas. -Le comentó el rubio.

-Oh... gracias... -Dijo ella sonrojándose.

-¿Sabes...? Yo también estoy buscando a un amigo... aunque me imagino que ya lo sabrás por lo que dices. -Le dijo el rubio.

-Sí... Eso puede ser una ventaja. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ventaja? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó con curiosidad Naruto.

-Verás... es posible que Sasuke se una a Akatsuki tarde o temprano. De esa forma podremos ir a por ellos y encontrar tú a Sasuke y yo a Melisa. Es más, posiblemente les encontremos juntos... -Suspiró al decir esto último.

-¿Por qué iban a estar juntos? ¿Y por qué Sasuke se uniría a Akatsuki? -Volvió a preguntarle.

-Bueno... Ella suele andar detrás de chicos guapos y no me cabe duda de que en estos momentos posiblemente esté detrás de Deidara o tramando algo para impresionarle... Y respecto a la segunda pregunta, no puedo desvelar todo lo que sé... Sino la historia no sería lo mismo y a pesar de que algunas cosas no me gustaron mucho de la historia (véase las muertes de algunos...)... no puedo alterar el orden de todo. -Respondió Ariana sonriendo levemente.

-Ya veo... -Comprendió Naruto.

*En la sala Akatsuki...*

-¡ACHÚS! -Se escuchó un estornudo.

-¿Ya enfermaste? Vaya niña, sí que eres débil. -Habló un peligris.

-CÁLLATE, YO NO ENFERMÉ. -Le respondió al fin Melisa con un puchero.

-Dicen que cuando estornudas alguien está hablando de ti... -Comentó un rubio rascándose la nuca y sonriendo llegando al lugar de la acción.

-Mmm... ¿De verdad? Interesante... -Dijo Melisa sonriendo malévolamente.

-Esa sonrisa mete casi más miedo que la de Kisame... -Le comentó Deidara riendo al terminar la frase.

-Oh venga ya, no seas tan malo Deidi. -Dijo ella con cierto aire de burla y sonriendo, a la vez que le golpeaba de broma el hombro a Deidara.

-¿Deidi? Sí que pones apodos extraños eh niña, y a mí, ¿cuál me tienes? -Interrumpió Hidan a los dos últimos algo celoso.

-¿Hm? Pues... pues... -Murmuraba ella mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

-¿Pues...? -Preguntaba con intriga el peligris y con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmm... ya veo... Es que... no pensé ninguno para ti. -Soltó Melisa de repente, provocando una caída de Hidan modo anime mientras se le caía una gotita y se le hinchaba una vena en la cabeza.

Melisa, confusa por la reacción del chico, se rascó la nuca y preguntó:

-¿Dije algo malo? -Preguntó.

-No mujer... no es nada. -Respondió Hidan suspirando.

-OYE, A MÍ NO ME OCULTAS LAS COSAS EH. -Le gritó Melisa activando su bipolaridad y con una cara que realmente asustaba...

Deidara contemplaba con gracia la escena apoyado contra un árbol y sonriendo de lado, hasta que apareció alguien por detrás suya.

-¿Qué tal le fue el entrenamiento...? -Preguntó Pain desde las sombras.

-Oh vaya, bien. Muy bien. No es para nada mala. Tiene una fuerza espectacular en taijutsu y con las armas no es del todo mala. -Comentó Deidara mientras seguía observándola a lo lejos.

-Ya veo... Buen trabajo. -Pain comentó y se fue.

*Konoha*

Ya se había hecho de noche, Ariana se hallaba tumbada en un descampado contemplando el cielo nocturno y pensando en su amiga. Cierta persona interrumpió la tranquilidad.

-¡Oyeeee! ¡Ariana! -Preguntó una voz desde un árbol de por allí cerca.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? -Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-¿Podría hablar contigo un rato? -Le devolvió la pregunta él.

-(¿Qué querrá? Mmmm podría intentar algo...) Emmm, sí, claro. -Dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente.

Naruto bajó del árbol y se tumbó a su lado para empezar a preguntarle cosas sobre su vida, hasta que le hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta deseaba saber hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya que sabes toda la historia... Quiero que me respondas algo... ¿Conseguiré hacer algo con Sasuke...? -Preguntó el de los ojos azules con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-(Imaginaba algo así viniendo de él...) Bueno, para serte sincera, no lo sé. Pero aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. -Sonrió pícaramente. -Si supieras todo lo que pasa, ¿tendría la misma gracia? No... La vida tiene muchas sorpresas, buenas o malas, es cosa nuestra ir descubriéndolas y afrontarlas. Estaría bien que no existiesen cosas malas, pero... ¿No sería aburrido si todo lo que nos ocurriese fuera bueno? ¿No te cansarías? Si supieses todo lo que ocurre en el futuro, y siendo tú, habría un gran revuelto por aquí. No te contaré nada... Lo siento. -Ariana dijo eso último en un susurro que él consiguió escuchar.

-Entiendo... tienes razón, no pasa nada.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Lo siento, me arrepiento de lo que dije antes... Mis palabras pudieron sonar bruscas, pero Naruto... yo... -Estaba dudando si decirlo o no, desvió la mirada, y siguió hablando. -... yo te admiro. Te admiro mucho y estoy segura de que a pesar de todo conseguirás hacer lo que te propones. Estoy convencida de ello (No sé cuándo me volví tan atrevida...). -Le confesó Ariana.

Naruto no se lo creía, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, se sentó, suspiró y abrazó a Ariana. Ésta le correspondió.

-Muchas gracias Ariana... era justo lo que necesitaba oír. -Dijo él sonrojado mientras se levantaba. -¡Bien! Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento, prepárate, será más y mejor. -Le dijo emocionado y apretando el puño en señal de fuerza.

-¡HAI! -Le dijo ella apretando el puño de igual forma.

*Cueva Akatsuki*

La cosa no iba bien, nada bien. A Melisa se le había acabado la paciencia con Tobi, lo había mandado a volar indeterminadas veces, pero esta vez tenía intención de matarle, miles de venitas se hinchaban en su cabeza mientras era sujetada por casi todos los miembros de Akatsuki mientras Tobi suplicaba piedad. Pero ella no aguantaba ni escuchar su voz, fuese para lo que fuese.

-¡Melisa! Cálmate, ¿crees que eres la única que tiene que aguantarle? A todos nos toca esto. -Decía Hidan sujetándola por los brazos.

-Rayos, ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA, ACABARÉ CON ÉL. -Gritaba Melisa.

Realmente era un problema para todos, era uno de los ataques de agresividad más violentos que había tenido nunca. Ni siquiera los esfuerzos de Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, e incluso Itachi había intentado calmarla con su Sharingan, pero increíblemente ella se había librado.

-¿Eso es...? -Preguntaba Konan algo preocupada.

-Increíble... Logra librarse del Sharingan de Itachi casi sin dificultad... -Comentaba Pain asombrado.

-¿Qué haremos...? -Le volvió a preguntar ella realmente preocupada.

-Yo... no lo sé (Rayos, creo que ni él conseguiría calmarla). -Pensó Pain desviando la mirada hacia Tobi.

Justo en ese momento llegó Deidara de dar un paseo y se encontró aquella escena. Deidara miró a su líder y no le pareció nada buena la situación por la cara de éste.

-¡DEIDARA! ¡AYUDA A LOS DEMÁS! -Le ordenaba Pain, pero el rubio no reaccionaba. -DEIDARA. ¿QUIERES MOVERTE YA?

-Pero... -Decía él.

-PERO NADA, ¡DETENLA! -Volvió a gritarle Pain.

Deidara tenía que hacerlo ya a la fuerza. Entonces se abalanzó hacia ella, la agarró por los brazos haciendo que los demás se apartaran y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Tú... suéltame... -Decía Melisa bastante furiosa.

-(¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Hm? Claro... tal vez como aquella vez...)

_*Flashback*_

_Y ella empujó a Deidara, pero..._

_-Guarda silencio... -Deidara había agarrado el brazo de la chica en su empujón y se había acercado al oído de ésta para susurrarle eso, acto seguido le miró a los ojos y sonrió._

_A Melisa se le cortara la respiración. Eso acababa de ser muy extraño. Le gustaba Deidara desde que lo veía en la tele, pero nunca pensara que realmente le haría sentir de esa manera. Solo Ariana daba calmado sus ataques bipolares y lo conseguía con una ostia bien dada... Pero él no, él lo conseguía con un simple susurro._

_*Fin flashback*_

-(Tengo que hacerlo...) -Pensaba él. -...

-¡DEIDARA! ¡REACCIONA! -Le gritó Pain observando que se había quedado paralizado.

-... ¿No confías en mí...? -Le susurró el rubio a Melisa en el oído.

-¿¡HM!? -A ella se le heló la sangre por completo. Entonces sintió un alivio. Todo estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Deidara se separó de ella. Entonces la miró preocupado, y ella se cayó lentamente arrastrándose por la pared hasta acabar sentada en el suelo y pensando en lo ocurrido.

-(Uf... menos mal... por un momento pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero... ¿Cómo lo hizo?) -Pensaba Pain.

-(Deidara... ¿cómo lo haces? Esta sensación...) L-lo siento... -Alcanzó a decir ella.

Los demás continuaron en silencio para luego retirarse. Salvo Pain, que se quedó hablando con ella.

-Tienes un increíble poder, Melisa... -Le decía. -Tan solo debes aprender a controlarlo. Ya me comentaron cómo te fue con el entrenamiento. Realmente me gustaría conocer tu historia y lo que te gustaría hacer. No sé si tienes algún objetivo aquí. No sé prácticamente nada sobre ti, y sé que no me lo contarás ahora... Pero de verdad, algún día espero saberlo. Estás haciendo de esta organización un sitio raro. Antes no solían trabajar tanto en equipo. Pero es agradable. Me recuerda a cuando yo era algo más joven... Bueno, que pases unas buenas noches. -Dijo Pain antes de retirarse.

Melisa se quedó allí sentada pensada en todo, no habló ni reaccionó en un tiempo.

-(Ariana... ¿dónde estás...? Un... Debería irme de aquí. Iré a disculparme con Deidara por todo...) -Reflexionaba mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida-

-No deberías ir lejos... -Le dijo una voz.

-... Zetsu, ¿dónde está Deidara? -Preguntó cabizbaja.

-(Ya veo...) ... No muy lejos de aquí, continúa andando, hay un acantilado, le vi dirigirse hacia allí. -Le respondió Zetsu blanco.

-Gracias. -Comentó ella mientras se alejaba hacia dicho lugar.

Una vez llegó al acantilado, efectivamente, estaba Deidara. Melisa pensó dos veces en ir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con Deidara ya. Suspiró, se armó de valor y se acercó a él.

-Así que aquí estabas... -Habló mientras se acercaba más a él para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Le preguntó él.

-Yo... sí que confío en ti. Gracias, Deidara. -Le comentó.

-Hm... era eso... No te preocupes.

El ambiente estaba tenso y a Melisa no le gustaba nada. No sabía qué decir, pero finalmente habló.

-Yo... yo vengo de otro mundo. -Habló suspirando.

Deidara la miró con curiosidad.

-En mi mundo no sois más que unos simples dibujos animados... Y yo... Bueno, me encantaba la serie. Tanto que hasta me veía los capítulos en japonés porque no salían en español todavía. Yo y mi amiga... teníamos un deseo. Conoceros. Pero no a los mismos... A mí siempre me gustó Akatsuki, pero ella prefería a Konoha. Un día pedimos ese deseo dejándonos llevar por una leyenda de nuestro mundo. Una luz nos tragó y misteriosamente yo aparecí en aquel bosque donde nos vimos la primera vez y ella... me imagino que estará en Konoha... Admira mucho a Naruto y es por esa razón que debería estar allá. -Ella le contó toda su historia a Deidara cabizbaja. Él no sabía qué decir, hasta que por fin encontró una pregunta.

-Dices que admira a Naruto y por eso debería estar allá... ¿Entonces tú a quién admiras?

-Bueno... a todos vosotros de Akatsuki en general... Las historias de cada uno, el por qué de esta organización, todo eso... sobretodo la historia de Pain y Konan... es triste... Sé todo lo que pasa aquí, no puedo desvelarte nada porque cambiaría el transcurso de la historia pero enfin... En resumidas palabras, que os admiro a todos. Pero hay una persona que realmente me impresiona. -Dijo ella con un pequeño brillo en los ojos mientras miraba a la luna llena que había esa noche.

-¿Y... quién es? -Preguntó el rubio.

Ella miró hacia él con una sonrisa de lado antes de hablar.

-Madara... Uchiha. -Concluyó Melisa.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué él? -Preguntó curioso Deidara.

-Bueno... supongo que por su poder. Es realmente increíble. No solo poseía el Sharingan, sino que también logró despertar el Rinnegan poco antes de su muerte. Es... impresionante. Todo aquel poder... Yo... Bueno, en mi mundo no existen los ninjas ni hay nada por el estilo, ¿sabes? Por eso no tengo ni idea de mi fuerza, aunque puedo ver que es increíble... Sin embargo estos ataques de bipolaridad que me dan a veces... me preocupan. Y mucho... No me creo la gran cantidad de fuerza que puedo desatar solo por culpa de ellos. Tengo que aprender a controlarlos... Fue lo que me dijo antes Pain. Y tiene razón. No puede ser que cada vez que ocurra eso tengas que venir tú a calmarme. -Le respondió ella algo preocupada.

-Ya veo... Tienes un gran potencial, Melisa. Con un poco más de entrenamiento estoy seguro de que podremos ver tu verdadero poder. Y respecto a lo último que dijiste... No te preocupes. Date de cuenta que de esa forma podría ser que el líder nos pusiese juntos para poder calmarte cuando te pase algo. -Dijo esto último Deidara guiñándole el ojo.

Melisa se sonrojó, miró a la luna y finalmente se recostó en el hombro de Deidara.

-Entiendo... -Murmuró.

-Bonita noche, ¿eh? -Comentó Deidara mirando a la luna.

-Ajá...

-¡Deja de preocuparte! Estoy aquí... contigo. -Le dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente.


	4. Poder

**Poder**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que las chicas llegaran al mundo de Naruto. Después de presentarse, pasaron entrenando 2 semanas más. Eso era tan solo el comienzo del largo camino que les quedaba por recorrer hasta descubrir su verdadera fuerza.

*Konoha*

Ariana se encontraba subida a un árbol, descansando y leyendo un libro. Ya pasaran unas semanas y estaba preocupada por Melisa, realmente no sabía nada de ella. Sin embargo, algo le hacía pensar que estaría en ese mundo y, posiblemente, con Akatsuki, y eso la mantenía con calma.

-¡Arii! -Llamó una voz de cierto rubio. -¡Tenemos que entrenar más! Me han informado de que probablemente nos manden en una misión de espionaje para ver si descubrimos algo sobre Akatsuki o sobre Sasuke. Bueno, ya sabes, al fin y al cabo te has convertido en una buena ninja sensora.

-(Tiene razón... es extraño, pero se me da bien detectar el chakra enemigo... Hm. Una misión de espionaje, ¿eh? Espera Meli, enseguida te encontraré) ¡Hai! -Respondió emocionada Ariana.

*Akatsuki*

Parecía un día relajado. Itachi y Kisame estaban en una misión, Zetsu no se encontraba por allí y Konan y Pain habían ido a su aldea. Lo cierto es que Melisa no alcanzaba a entender cómo pudieron confiar tanto en que no pasara nada aquí... Porque realmente eso no estaría en paz. No, no lo estaba.

-¡Me cago en tus muertos, Kakuzu! -Gritaba una voz enfurecida.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa, Hidan? -Preguntaba confundido Kakuzu.

-¿Has sido tú quién robó mis ahorros, VERDAD? -Le culpaba.

-¿Hm? Yo no toqué tu dinero. -Respondió cortante el avaro.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE FUÍSTE TÚ! -Gritaba el peligris agarrando a su compañero por el cuello. -ERES EL ÚNICO QUE... -Fue interrumpido.

-Oh.. um... ¿Aquello... era tuyo? -Preguntaba una voz con aire inocente.

-¡JASHIN, CLARO QUE ERA MÍO! -Hablaba Hidan mientras una persona apareció haciendo que se callara. -Melisa... ¿Fuíste... tú?

-... Bueno... es que... ¡MIRA! COMPRÉ TODO ESTE CHOCOLATE. -Respondió Melisa entusiasmada.

-No es posible... -Susurraba Hidan mientras soltaba a Kakuzu.

-¿Decías algo? -Dijo Melisa con un tono siniestro... -Porque sino... ¡SHARINGAN!

-¡! NO, NO, CLARO QUE NO DIJE NADA (Uf, había olvidado que Melisa despertara su Sharingan hace no mucho tiempo... Lo que me faltaba, tener dos Uchihas en Akatsuki...). -Comentó Hidan con aire miedoso.

-¡Uh! ¡Dale, dale! Tobi te anima. -Metía cizaña Tobi. -(Hm... interesante. Así que era cierto lo que me dijo Pain). -Pensaba 'Tobi' con una sonrisa malévola inapreciable gracias a su máscara).

-Está bien, Melisa, no es necesario que vayas por la vida amenazando a la gente. -Habló Deidara.

-Oh... Está bien. Pero esto es realmente aburrido. ¿Por qué no hacemos una guerra de almohadas? Al fin y al cabo el líder no está aquí. -Propuso Melisa mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡SÍ! TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO Y LES GANARÁ (Veremos qué puedo sacar de esto...) -Habló el enmascarado.

*Konoha, en el despacho de la Hokage*

-Bien... Lamento deciros que no podréis ir a espiar a Aktsuki o en búsqueda de Sasuke por ahora. -Les comentaba Tsunade.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? -Preguntaba decepcionado Naruto. -ARIANA Y YO TENEMOS QUE... -No pudo acabar.

-¡NARUTO! ¿Qué crees que dices? Espiar a Akatsuki no es tarea fácil, ¿sabes? Si te cogen... Posiblemente no salgas con vida de allí, sobretodo sabiendo que tienes al Kyubi en tu interior. -Le regañaba la Hokage. -Entrenaréis unas semanas más, y cuando yo lo considere, os dejaré ir. -Concluyó.

-Está bien... -Respondieron Ariana y Naruto al unísono.

Ya fuera, Ariana y Naruto se dirigieron al campo que suelen frecuentar.

-¡Bien! Tenemos que seguir entrenando Ariana, esto no se quedará así. -Decía animado el rubio.

-Tienes razón pero... a la vez que nosotros entrenamos, Akatsuki también lo hará, y Melisa y Sasuke también... -Respondió deprimida Ariana.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dónde está el optimismo? No sueles ser así. -Dijo confundido el ojiazul.

-Ag, tienes razón. Vaya, me conoces bastante bien. No suelo ser pesimista, y tampoco lo seré esta vez. ¡A ENTRENAR! -Se animó Ariana.

Ariana era muy buena manejando armas y con el genjutsu. También destacaba en las técnicas ilusorias. Pero aún así, le insistía a Naruto para aprender el jutsu de invocación. Éste, rendido por las insistencias de la chica, decidió enseñárselo.

-Está bien... Sólo tienes que firmar el contrato de sangre con los sapos y... -El rubio fue interrumpido.

-¿SAPOS? NO, YO QUIERO CON ALGO MEJOR. ESTO... CON UN DRAGÓN. -Protestaba Ariana.

-Pero... Yo... no sé si eso será posible, Ariana. -Decía Naruto.

-Oh... vamos Naruto, tiene que ser posible, preguntémosle a Tsunade. -Insistía Ariana.

-De acuerdo... pues vayamos a preguntarle. -Cedió el rubio.

*En Akatsuki...*

Aquello era un verdadero caos. Melisa había decidido aliarse con Deidara para atacar a Tobi, cosa que provocó que Hidan también quisiera unirse. Total, que al final quedaron Melisa, Deidara e Hidan contra Tobi y un muy enfadado Kakuzu.

-¿¡ESTÁIS DE COÑA, NO!? UNO NO PUEDE ATACAR BIEN SI ESTE LOLLIPOP ANDA DETRÁS SUYA. -Se quejaba Kakuzu...

-Oh vamos Kakuzu, pobre Tobi (Aunque en verdad no me da pena) -Hablaba Melisa.

-¡Eso, Kakuzu! Tú te lo buscaste por egoísta. -Le apoyaba Hidan.

-Eh... ps, chicos, ya armé esta almohada de arcilla explosiva, ¿cuándo la lanzo? -Susurraba Deidara.

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AHORA MISMO. -Ordenaba Melisa riéndose malévolamente a más no poder.

-(Malditos... ¿qué tramaran? Me matarán si sigo con esta piruleta a mi lado, me escabulliré en cuanto vea ocasión) ¡AHORA! ¡PREPÁRATE JASHINISTA! -Gritaba Kakuzu mientras se aproximaba a Hidan.

-Eh, ¡Tobi! Yo que tú miraría a mis espaldas. -Decía Deidara entre risas.

Por detrás de Tobi se aproximaba una sombra a increíble velocidad y con cara de malvada.

-¡ATAQUE FINAL! -Gritaba Melisa mientras le daba a Tobi con una almohada como una maldita malvada.

-¡Oh... NOOO! -Y Tobi salió por los aires.

-¡COGE ESTO AHORA SI PUEDES! -Le gritó Deidara mientras le lanzaba una almohada, que Tobi alcanzó a coger.

-Grave error, ¡PICÓ! -Gritaba Hidan mientras luchaba contra Kakuzu.

-¡KAAAAATSU!

Tras esto, una enorme explosión mandó por los aires a Tobi. Por Jashin, cualquiera pensaría que llegó a la otra punta de aquel bosque donde se encontraba la cueva.

-Vaya... ¿Nos pasaríamos? -Decía Melisa mientras contemplaba a Tobi desapareciendo haciendo una estrellita en el cielo.

-Nah... no te preocupes. Ahora que nos libramos de él, descansemos. -Concluyó Deidara, para que acto seguido todos se sentaran en los sofás.

Justo en ese momento, Konan y Pain regresaron. Pain fue el primero en notar la ausencia de Tobi y hablar.

-Esto está muy en calma... ¿Qué hicisteis con Tobi?

-Uh... buenoooo, es una larga historia Pain, eso no importa. -Le respondió Melisa.

-Hm, está bien. Melisa, tengo que hablar contigo, ven un momento a mi oficina. -Le informó Pain antes de retirarse.

-Está bien. -Respondió Melisa a la vez que se retiraba detrás de él.

*Konoha*

-Tsunade... Quería preguntarte algo... -Decía un temeroso Naruto.

-¿Mm? ¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó curiosa Tsunade.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que Ariana pueda firmar un contrato de sangre con un dragón...? -Le preguntó el rubio.

-¿Dragón? Que yo sepa, eso no será posible.

-Pe-pero... yo quiero... -Empezaba a insistir Ariana.

-LO SIENTO ARIANA, PERO NO. -Respondió secante Tsunade. -Te tendrás que conformar con un sapo, o si quieres, con la babosa Katsuyu.

-Está bien... -Dijo Ariana deprimida mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Naruto.

-Bien, decidí firmarlo con los sapos. -Respondió Ariana entusiasmada.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo primero es lo primero.

Tras un rato haciendo los preparativos, empezaron a entrenar. Tenían problemas, ya que a Ariana no se le daba especialmente bien liberar una gran cantidad de chakra y, en la mayoría de los casos, casi siempre invocaba a un renacuajo.

-¡Jaja! Está bien Ari, ya está anocheciendo, nos recojemos por hoy. Mañana continuaremos y más duro, así que descansa bien esta noche. -Se despidió Naruto.

-¡Hai! -Dijo Ari mientras se retiraba también a su casa.

Ariana seguía tirada en cama, mirando por la ventana al cielo nocturno. Estaba pensando de nuevo en Melisa. Sabía que aunque se la encontrara no sería fácil hacer que se viniera con ella. Si realmente querían estar juntas tendrían que ablandar a los Akatsuki para que así, se llevaran bien con todos y no fuesen criminales... Pero sería difícil con aquel espécimen en el grupo... En fin, Melisa no se vendría por las buenas así que sí, el único plan que Ariana tenía en mente era el de ablandar al grupo de criminales rango S. Y no era solo eso, tendrían que volver a su mundo. Se preguntaba si habría pasado el mismo tiempo. Sería genial que no, así nadie sospecharía de su desaparición, pero veía difícil que eso fuera así. Tanto pensar hizo que Ariana se quedara dormida.

*En la oficina de Pain*

-¿Qué? -Preguntaba sorprendida Melisa.

-Lo que oyes, lo más probable después de ver ese nivel tan elevado que tienes con el Sharingan, no me caben dudas de que posiblemente consigas despertar el Rinnegan. -Le comentaba Pain.

-Vaya... eso sería genial. Podría revivir a mucha gente... Pero tendría que mejorar la técnica, no quiero perder tiempo de vida... Sí, despertaré el Rinnegan, mejoraré la técnica y... -Melisa no se dio cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta e inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

-... Parece que sabes bastante sobre todo esto. -Dijo algo molesto el líder.

-Bueno... Como ya te dije cuando llegué, tengo mi propia historia. -Sentenció Melisa, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero algo la detuvo.

-¿No nos la contarás...? -Habló una voz desde las sombras.

-(Esa voz...) N-no... Tú... -Tartamudeó mientras se daba la vuelta.

-... Tobi. -Dijo Melisa con la mirada clavada en él.

-Hm, ¿y bien? -Preguntó Pain.

Tras contarle toda su historia, Melisa le hizo una advertencia a Tobi.

-Yo que tú... tendría cuidado. También sé todo sobre ti. Si intentas hacer algo que a mi no me guste... -Pero ella fue interrumpida.

-Oh, no te preocupes. No tengo intención de enfrentarme a ti. Si realmente quisiera eso ya te tendría eliminado, ahora es posible que no pueda ni detenerte yo mismo. -Habló 'Tobi'.

-... Bien. Entonces más te vale tener cuidado con lo que haces. Sin embargo, no me queda otra que hacer como que no sé nada de esto. No me gustaría intervenir en el transcurso real de la historia. Aunque realmente podría hacerlo intentando mejorar esa técnica. (Tal vez sí debería intervenir en todo esto...) Pero bien. No diré nada de vosotros... A cambio tendréis que prometerme que me informaréis de cada movimiento que vayáis a hacer. -Dijo seriamente Melisa.

-... Está bien. -Respondieron al unísono 'Tobi' y Pain.


	5. El despertar

**El despertar**

*Konoha*

Ariana despertó al día siguiente cuando la luz penetró por la ventana de su habitación. Al darse cuenta de que ayer se quedara dormida, se levantó de un salto. Después, volvió a sentarse en su cama y se quedó pensando otra vez en Melisa. Entonces, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-*Ding Dong* ¡Ariana! ¡Arianaaa! ¿Estás despierta? Ya es tarde, tenemos que entrenar. -Hablaba la voz del rubio desde fuera de la puerta.

-¡OSTIA! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡LO SIENTOO! AHORA VOY, ESPÉRAME EN EL CAMPO. -Gritó Ariana al recordar que tenía que entrenar.

*Una vez en el campo...*

-¡Bien! Y dime Ari, ¿no descubriste todavía si tienes algún kekkei genkai? -Preguntó con curiosidad Naruto.

-¿Hm? ¿Te refieres a algo así como el Sharingan? -Le respondió ella con otra pregunta.

-¡Exacto!

-Bueno... Creo que no. -Respondió algo decepcionada la chica.

-Ya veo... No te preocupes, lo cierto es que todos creemos que tienes una cantidad enorme de chakra. Tal vez se te dé bien manejar más de una naturaleza de chakra. -Le dijo el rubio animándola.

-Tienes razón, y eso espero realmente. Tendré que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a ella... Estoy segura de que en Akatsuki la tendrán a entrenar pero bien... Además tenía un deseo. (¡! Su deseo...). -Ariana se detuvo con una cara asustada.

-Ariana... ¿Su deseo? ¿Cuál era? -Preguntaba el de ojos azules.

-... Quería despertar el Rinnegan y mejorar el jutsu de la reencarnación de Samsara.

-¿En qué consiste ese jutsu? -Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, a lo que Ariana lo miró confusa.

-(Claro... no debieron de llegar a esa parte de la historia. Eso significa que Pain está en Akatsuki... Hm, ya veo). Bueno... consiste en que la persona que lo ejecuta da su vida para revivir a los muertos. Ella quería mejorarlo de forma que no tuviese que sacrificarse y revivir a muchas personas ya muertas. -Explicó Ariana.

-Ya veo... Qué increíble.

*Akatsuki*

Melisa se encontraba entrenando sola. Quería despertar el Rinnegan ya. Aunque sabía que no sería fácil. Ya llevaba un buen rato entrenando y estaba verdaderamente agotada. Ya había notado la presencia de Tobi, que se encontraba observándola desde las sombras, pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba apoyada en un árbol, pero debido al agotamiento cayó...

-Hm. Está dispuesta a despertarlo cuanto antes. Ai Melisa, Melisa... Deberías saber que eso se hace poco a poco. -Hablaba Tobi mientras la cogía al vuelo. -Cielos... Tendré que llevarte yo mismo a la cueva.

-¿? (¿QUÉ SE CREE QUE HACE ESE LOLLIPOP ANDANTE? COGIENDO A LA CHICA AL VUELO, TSK. ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ, TOBI, UHN). ¡TOBI! ¿NO TIENES SUFICIENTE MOLESTANDO A LOS DEMÁS MIEMBROS COMO PARA MOLESTARLA A ELLA TAMBIÉN? -Gritaba Deidara furioso.

-¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI! (Ag, otra vez parecer gilipollas) ¡NO LE DE ESOS SUSTOS A TOBI! ¿Uh? Estoooo... Esque se desmayó del cansancio, sempai.

-DÉJAMELA A MÍ. -Hablaba Deidara mientras cogía a Melisa y se la llevaba a cuestas.

*Pasado un tiempo, en la habitación de Melisa*

-Ugh... ¿qué... qué pasó? -Decía la chica a medida que se despertaba.

-Te desmayaste en tu entrenamiento. No deberías hacer movimientos bruscos. -Le decía Deidara algo preocupado.

-Ya veo... Pero Deidara, tengo trabajo que hacer. Debo despertar cuanto antes el Rinnegan. -Explicaba Melisa.

Justo en ese momento, cierto peligris entró de sopetón a la habitación, abriendo con una patada la puerta y gritando como un loco.

-JODER, ¡MELISA! ME DIJERON QUE TE HABÍAS DESMAYADO, ¿ESTÁS BIEN? -Hablaba el jashinista.

-HIDAN, ¡POR JASHIN! CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN. -Le respondió ella mientras le saltaba encima, provocando la caída de Hidan al suelo con ella encima.

-(Hidan tenía que ser...). -Pensaba cierto rubio con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¿Cómo no iba a estar bien con mi fuerza actual? -Decía Melisa con la autoestima alta mientras enseñaba sus 'músculos'.

-¡JA JA! Niña, esto SÍ son músculos. -Dijo el religioso desabrochándose la capa hasta la cintura.

-Tienes... TIENES TABLETA. -Gritó entusiasmada Melisa y con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-(Oh, oh... Esto se pone feo...) YO TENGO MÁS. -Habló Deidara mandando a tomar por culo su capa.

-Aiiiiii Deidara, Deidara. ¿Intentas competir contra mí? -Dijo Hidan burlándose. -En fin, me voy, tengo una misión. -Dicho esto, el peligris desapareció por la puerta.

-... UUUUUUH, TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENEEEEEEEEEES. -Gritó Melisa mientras tiraba a Deidara contra la cama. -Es que me encanta, no, ME ENCHANTA.

-¿Enchanta? ¿Ahora también inventas palabras? -Preguntaba divertido Deidara. -Pues a ver si puedes contra estos músculos. -Acabó la frase mientras se zafaba del agarre de la chica, quedando él encima de ella y provocando que Melisa mostrara su risa de... zorra.

-Je, bonita risa. -Dijo el rubio sonriendo. -Me quedaría más tiempo pero me tengo que ir, Melisa. Continuaremos... En otra ocasión. -Le dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama y le miraba con curiosidad.

Después de que Deidara se fuera, ella echó un rato sentada en la cama, con la mirada ida. Luego recordó el Rinnegan y sus ansias por despertarlo, así que se dirigió a la oficina de Pain... Iba saltando como un Tobi infantil por los pasillos adelante y con los brazos elevados, realmente parecía una niña de 3 años. Pero al llegar a la puerta de la oficina se detuvo de golpe, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar la conversación que se mantenía en el interior de la habitación.

-Ese Deidara... Es un verdadero incordio. Siempre está calmándola, así jamás despertará tus ojos. -Hablaba cierto enmascarado.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no lo veo así. Además, que propones, ¿eliminar a Deidara? No me lo podría permitir. -Defendía al rubio Pain.

-¡PERO ES UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO! -Se quejaba 'Tobi' golpeando los puños contra el escritorio de Pain. -Ella se está enamorando si es que no lo hizo ya, y él posiblemente esté pasando por lo mismo. Y dime, ¿de verdad unas personas así serán reconocidas como criminales de rango S?

-... No tiene por qué ser así.

-Ag, esto es inútil. Me voy. Después de todo tendré que ser YO la causa de que despierte el Rinnegan. -Volvía a decir 'Tobi' mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba por debajo de su máscara, mientras salía por la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, detrás de la puerta allí se encontraba Melisa, que había escuchado toda la conversación. Realmente parecía furiosa. Él no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás y sentir un poco de temor.

-Realmente... ¿LO VES ASÍ? -Dijo ella levantando la vista hacia el enmascarado que retrocedió aún más al ver los ojos de la chica. Ese patrón de ondas era inconfundible. Pero, ¿era posible? ¿Despertó esos ojos por medio de la ira que le provocaron sus palabras?

Pain observaba ciertamente sorprendido la situación. Después asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

*Konoha*

Ya llegara el fin del día. Hacía calor así que Ariana se quedó, como de costumbre, tirada en el campo pensando cómo podía mejorar. Verdaderamente era buena, tenía una gran fuerza, manejaba realmente bien las armas y a parte de jutsus de viento, también parecía empezar a dominar algunos de agua. Eso no es todo, también estaba aprendiendo a alterar la naturaleza del chakra. Dentro de lo que cabía, era una buena ninja. Pese a todo, seguía preocupada ya que si todo apuntaba a que los deseos se cumplieran, Melisa tendría el Rinnegan. Lo único que conseguía animarla cuando pensaba en todo esto, era que sabía que cuando se encontraran, ella no le atacaría. Aunque temía que sí lo hicieran los de Akatsuki, en especial le temía a 'Tobi'.

-*Suspiro* Aiiii...

-¡Ariiiii! -La voz de cierto rubio rompió el silencio.

-¿Naruto? ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó la chica.

-No, nada en especial. Es que te vi ahí tirada y pensé que te preocupaba algo. -Aclaró Naruto.

-Am... Era eso. -Dijo Ariana para que acto seguido todo se quedara en silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? Ya sabes que no estás sola. -Le consoló el de ojos azules mientras la acostaba encima de su pecho.

-Bueno... Es lo de siempre. *Suspiro*. Sigo preocupada por ella. -Le respondió Ariana.

-¿Es eso? Ya veo. Bueno, ya sabes que compartimos los mismos pensamientos respecto a ello. ¿Pero dónde metiste el optimismo, chica? Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer en estos casos, ¿no? -Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro! No rendirse y seguir intentándolo. Eso es, entrenaremos, y encontraremos a nuestros respectivos amigos. -Dijo Ariana levantándose de golpe con gran ímpetu, haciendo que Naruto sonriera aún más.

-Vaya... ¿Interrumpo algo? -La voz de cierta persona se hizo presente. -¡Woof!

-¡Kiba! No, no interrumpes nada en... especial. -Le respondió Ariana, ya que Naruto parecía realmente colorado.

-Je, está bien. Pasaba para deciros si mañana os apetece entrenar todos juntos. -Les explicó Kiba.

-¡SIIII! ¡GENIAL! PUES MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO, VOY A DESCANSAR, ¡ADIOOOOÓS! -Gritaba Ariana aún más emocionada mientras se dirigía a su casa.

-Es clavada a ti, Naruto. -Dijo el Inuzuka.

-(Si... no todos los días te encuentras con una persona que piense como tú...). -Pensaba Naruto mientras asentía.

*Mientras tanto, en Akatsuki*

Ya era de noche y todos se encontraban cenando. Ya habían descubierto las habilidades de Melisa, su capacidad para cambiar entre sus ojos normales, el Sharingan o el Rinnegan, y ella estaba verdaderamente orgullosa y feliz. Aquella cena fue bastante extraña. Ni Kakuzu contaba su dinero, ni Kisame había comido pescado, ni Zetsu discutía consigo mismo. Tras la cena, Melisa salió de la cueva y se sentó en una roca alta no muy lejos de allí. Ya ni siquiera la vigilaban. O puede que sí. Pero ella tampoco tenía intención de marcharse. Curiosamente, esa noche se acordó de su amiga, tenía tanto que decirle. Realmente le tardaba verla, tenía confianza en que se encontrarían. Justo en ese momento notó un extraño chakra. Pero no de una, sino de 4 personas acercándose.

-(4 personas... ¡! Tal vez...). -Melisa había pensado en el momento en el que transcurría la historia. Pain aún no había muerto, y 4 personas se acercaban... ¿Sería Sasuke y su equipo? De ser así, Melisa no tenía ni la mínima intención de que le pasara algo a Itachi. Aunque verdaderamente era extraño, ya que Kakuzu e Hidan estaban en Akatsuki. Tal vez se libraron o algo, puede que ni siquiera esto siguiera el transcurso normal de la historia. Melisa no le dio importancia. Lo importante era Sasuke y lo que debía saber. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo, y necesitaba ganar más confianza con Itachi.

Melisa se apresuró y entró a la cueva.

-Itachi... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Preguntó ella.

-Hmph, claro. -Le respondió.

Una vez que salieron afuera y estaban solos...

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Itachi.

-Uuuuf... Esto será largo. Procuraré hacer que suene lo más sencillo posible. Vengo de otro mundo y bueno, eso es otra larga historia que ya te contaré, el caso es que me sé todos vuestros pensamientos, cómo sois, y básicamente vuestras vidas. Sé todo lo tuyo, el por qué de la masacre de tu clan, lo de Danzo y la razón de que Sasuke siga con vida. Y tendrás que creerme o me pondré a explicar aquí todo. El caso es que Sasuke se dirige hacia aquí con su equipo posiblemente para enfrentarse a ti. Yo quiero evitar ese enfrentamiento. No quería intervenir en la historia directamente pero veo que Kakuzu e Hidan siguen con vida y eso me hace pensar que esto no sigue un transcurso normal. Así que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que no te... -Pero Melisa fue interrumpida.

-Aquí estás... Uchiha... Itachi. -Habló una voz fría y siniestra.


	6. Día libre

**Día libre.**

Hoy era un día libre en Akatsuki. Nadie tendría misiones, cada miembro sería libre de hacer lo que quisiese.

-(Falta me hacía...). -Pensaba Melisa. -(Después de todo... Conseguí una muerte menos...). -Entonces la chica recordó lo pasado.

_*Flashback*_

_-Aquí estás... Uchiha... Itachi. -Habló una voz fría y siniestra._

_-(Mierda...). -Pensaba la chica._

_-Hmph. -Bufó Itachi._

_-¡VAMOS ITACHI! Colabora, contémosle la verdad a tu hermano, ¿o quieres...? -La chica fue interrumpida._

_-¿Verdad? ¡La única verdad aquí es que estás muerto, ITACHI! Y tú si no te sacas del medio también, niña. -Hablaba Sasuke con furia._

_-¿QUIERES ESCUCHAR PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO? ¡NADA ES LO QUE PARECE! -Gritaba Melisa. -Ni se te ocurra... poner un dedo encima a Itachi. ¿De verdad crees que alguien como él mataría a todo tu clan sin motivos? -Le defendía Melisa._

_-(Esta chica... ¿Por qué me defiende con tantas ansias?). -Pensaba el Uchiha mayor._

_-¿Qué dices mocosa? -Preguntaba Sasuke._

_-Si Itachi quisiese eliminar a todo su clan, ¿cómo explicas que tú sigas vivo? -Decía Melisa, pero Itachi se le adelantó._

_-Sasuke... Escúchala, tiene razón. Tal vez este sea el momento de contarte la verdad. Por favor, no me interrumpas. Yo nunca quise matar a todos. Solo lo hice... para proteger a la aldea. -Itachi suspiró. -Era una misión por parte del alto mando de la villa, ellos me confiaron la misión debido a mi alto poder. Solo querían frenar el golpe de estado, Danzo me dio la opción de proteger a la aldea y matar a todos o... luchar con vosotros contra la aldea, provocar muertes innecesarias y morir yo también. No tendríamos oportunidad, de cualquiera de las formas habríamos muerto todos los del clan. También me dijo que si ayudaba a acabar con todos, podría dejarte con vida. Después de eso fui catalogado como ninja renegado de la aldea y me uní a Akatsuki. No sé si lo recuerdas pero yo... Estaba llorando. Fue muy difícil para mí. Yo solo quise guiarte por el buen camino. Aunque puede que no lo consiguiese. Por eso te pido disculpas... -Concluyó el Uchiha mirando hacia abajo._

_-... -Melisa se encontraba llorando, y Sasuke estaba cabizbajo procesando la información._

_-Eso es... mentira. -Repetía el Uchiha menor en voz baja._

_-¡IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO IBA A SER MENTIRA? ES TU HERMANO, ABRE LOS OJOS YA. -Le gritaba la chica._

_-... ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿POR QUÉ SABES TODO ESO? -Sasuke estaba realmente alterado._

_-Eso es una larga historia. -Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas._

_*Fin Flashback*_

-*Suspiro* (Después de todo, Sasuke decidió seguir hablando con Itachi. Me resulta increíble que accediera tan rápido. Aún encima decidió unirse a Akatsuki. Me alegro de que ahora se lleven mejor él e Itachi. Pero aún así... Itachi está enfermo. Por eso estoy entrenando para convertire en ninja médico. Tengo que salvarle. Ahora que estoy involucrándome en la historia no dejaré que esto se quede así). -Pensaba Melisa tirada en su cama mirando por la ventana.

-Por cierto... Esa mochila... -Hablaba ella en bajo señalando a una mochila que se encontraba a su lado. -¿Será la mía? ¿Dónde llevaba lo imprescindible aquel día? Sin duda cambió de apariencia, es más... Ninja. -La chica sonrió y se dispuso a abrir la mochila.

'Imprescindible', digamos. Allí dentro había de todo. Había olvidado que era el día que supuestamente ella y Ariana se quedaban a dormir en su casa. No solo estaba la toalla, había un altavoz y...

-¡POR JASHIN! MI TELÉFONO. -Melisa saltaba de alegría. -Qué extraño... Aquí parece no haber internet. Hm. Bueno, al menos podré escuchar música. -Dicho esto, la música empezó a sonar. Era música triste. Ella la solía poner para reflexionar. Seguía mirando por la ventana y observando cómo Suigetsu luchaba contra Kisame. También vio a Karin en un árbol a escondidas, suponía que espiando a Sasuke. -Aaaaai. Qué en calma parece todo. (Menos la lucha de los espadachines, claro). Bueno, en calma no, pero parece que los grandes criminales rango S no lo son tanto, al fin y al cabo. -La chica sonrió.

-(Y he perdido quién soy, y no puedo entender por qué mi corazón está tan roto rechazando tu amor. Sin amor me va mal, palabras sin vida... Pero sé, todo lo que sé es que esto es el principio del fin. ¿Quién soy dese el principio? Llévame a casa... a mi corazón. Déjame ir y correré, no guardaré silencio. Todo este tiempo pasado en vano, años perdidos, ganancias gastadas. Todo está perdido, pero la esperanza sigue ahí, y esta guerra aún no termina. Hay una luz, es el sol, llevando todos aquellos seres destrozados al sitio al que pertenecemos, y su amor lo conquistará todo...) -Traducía la chica aquella canción inglesa que tanto le hacía pensar. -Uhn... Guerra... Ag. -Melisa miraba hacia abajo apretando los puños y unas pequeñas lágrimas percorriéndole la cara. -(Maldito Obito... Más le vale no iniciar una guerra).

-*Toc toc* ¡Melisa! -Se escuchaba una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si? -Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas mientras abría la puerta.

-Me resultó extraño no verte por la cueva. ¿Hm? ¿Qué es todo eso? -Dijo Deidara entrando a la habitación mientras observaba todo el desorden de la chica.

-AH, es todo lo que se encontraba en mi mochila. -Decía la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Ya veo. -Habló el rubio mientras sonreía.

-Deidara... -Susurraba ella mientras se abrazaba a él.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó preocupado mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

-¿No te parece triste la música? -Le preguntó Melisa.

-¿Hm? Un poco, uhn. ¿Te pones así por la música?

-Sí... soy muy sensible. -Dijo ella.

-No seas tonta, vamos a dar una vuelta, hm. -Le propuso el rubio.

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto Melisa y Deidara se dirigieron al exterior de la cueva. Mantenían una conversación alegre, lo cual hizo que todos miraran extrañados. Era un día caluroso, y no muy lejos de la cueva también había un pequeño lago. Justo en ese momento llegó Suigetsu gritando como un loco.

-¡VAMOS AL LAGO! ESTA CALOR ES INSOPORTABLE. -Gritaba el albino.

-Apoyo la causa. -Apareció Kisame por detrás.

-JODER, YO TAMBIÉN VOY. -Gritaba Hidan.

-La verdad es que no nos vendría nada mal... -Dijo Konan.

-Está bien, dado que es un día libre iremos todos al lago. -Les propuso Pain.

Una vez allí, Zetsu se puso al sol, cosa que todos miraran extrañados y pensaran que haría la fotosíntesis. Luego, Melisa se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien allí.

-... ¿Pensáis meteros en capa? -Preguntó Melisa con voz curiosa.

-No mujer. -Dijo el jashinista con voz calmada mientras mandaba su capa por los aires, quedando en calzoncillos.

-¡YO SIGO EL EJEMPLO DE HIDAN, UHN! -Gritó Deidara mientras quedaba también en ropa interior.

Melisa estaba flipando. No sabía si por los cuerpos que tenían algunos o por la actitud despreocupada de todos. Pero la situación le causaba gracia. Era agradable ver aquello, parecía que ya estaban todos en confianza. Sí, definitivamente todos estaban en confianza ya que al final todos acabaron haciendo lo mismo.

-Bien, haré los honores. -Dijo Suigetsu tirándose de golpe al agua. -Aaaaaaah, el paraíso.

-Je. -Río Kisame tirándose detrás provocando una ola expansiva que empapó a todos.

-¡TE VAS A ENTERAR MALDITO TIBURÓN! -Gritó Hidan tirándose detrás, empapando a Deidara.

-Tú también te vas a enterar, uhn, JASHINISTA DE MIERDA. ¡KAAATS! -Y Deidara hizo una explosión bajo el agua que hizo que cayera lluvia por todo el área. -¡Bomba! -Y se tiró al agua.

-(Deben de estar locos). -Pensaba Melisa mientras reía.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y se tiraron al agua, menos Konan que tomaba el sol, el ya dicho Zetsu, Itachi que estaba apoyado en un árbol no muy lejos de allí leyendo un libro y Kakuzu, que sabe Jashin dónde demonios estaba, posiblemente contando dinero. Ah, también faltaba Tobi que a saber. Cuando Melisa se acordó de él no pudo evitar intentar detectar su chakra, pero no sintió nada así que no le dio importancia. Suspiró, y sintió algo detrás suya.

-¡DEIDARA! -Gritó ella.

-¿No te vas a meter? -Preguntó él con risa pervertida.

-Pues la verdad... -Melisa empezaba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-La verdad, ¡irás al agua, uhn! -Habló el rubio cuando la cogió en brazos y la tiró al lago.

Todos rieron, menos Melisa que cuando salió del agua se acercó peligrosamente al artista con una cara malvada.

-¡Tú...! ¡AHORA MI PELO SE VA A RIZAR! MÁS DE LO NORMAL YA. -Gritó enfurecida.

-¿T-tienes el pelo rizo? -Preguntó Deidara antes de empezar a reir. -¡Yo quiero ver eso, sí!

-Para tu mala suerte no lo verás, ya que en mi mochila también había planchas del pelo, ji. -Rió malévolamente la chica.

Deidara parecía decepcionado cuando sintió que Melisa se acercaba cada vez más hacia él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, hm? -Preguntó algo intimidado, ya que temía que ella le pegara o algo por el estilo.

-Nada... es sólo que... -Hablaba ella mientras le deshacía la coleta. -Así mejor, sí. -Dijo mientras reía, haciendo que el rubio se pusiese un poco colorado.

-¡Ja! Ahora parece aún más nenaza. -Se reía el jashinista desde el agua.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO MALDITO RELIGIOSO!? -Reclamaba Deidara, a la vez que se daba cuenta de que la chica había desaparecido de su lado.

De repente, se empezaron a ver burbujas cerca de Hidan, provocando que el susodicho se sorprendiese un poco. Pero entonces, Melisa emanó de debajo, cogiendo al religioso en brazos mientras reía victoriosa.

-¡AHORA REZA POR TU VIDA! VAMOS, ¿NO ERAS RELIGIOSO? -Era Melisa quién se reía de Hidan esta vez. Bueno, realmente no era ella sola.

-¿P-pero qué haces niñata? ¡BÁJAME, POR JASHIN-SAMA! -Gritaba Hidan desde al aire antes de caer al agua con la extrema fuerza de la chica.

-(¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Más que criminales y asesinos, son como niños pequeños). -Pensaba Melisa riéndose mientras salía del agua y se tiraba al campo. Había olvidado que cierto rubio la tirara al agua con la ropa puesta. Sonrió y decidió tomar venganza.

-Deidara... -Susurraba ella acercándosele mucho y con voz seductora, haciendo que el rubio retrocediese un paso.

-¡NO ESCAPARÁS! -Dijo Melisa mientras se tiraba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo y sentándose encima de su barriga. -¿Estás listo para mi venganza? -Reía de forma pervertida la chica.

-N-no... ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Preguntaba Deidara con cierto aire de preocupación.

-Oh, bueno, podría haberte mandado a volar y dejarte con moratones y dolores durante unas semanitas, pero... -Se detuvo al hablar mirando al cielo.

-¿Pero...? -Insistía el de ojos azules, haciendo que a la chica se le escapara una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero... Te quiero. -Le susurró al oído y, antes de que Deidara pudiese responder, siguió hablando. -Así que te haré pasar un mal trago, y puede que algo embarazoso durante unos minutitos.

-¡No! ¡ESO NO! -Gritaba el de Akatsuki entre risas provocadas por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo Melisa.

Todos rieron, aquello era un verdadero espectáculo. Deidara estaba rojo de reírse y ya le cayeran algunas lágrimas. Solo se podía escuchar las carcajadas del chico, la risa triunfante de Melisa y alguna que otra palabra a medio acabar que trataba de gritar el rubio. Después de un buen rato, la chica decidió retirarse a la cueva, dejando a todos en el lago o donde quisiera que estuvieran. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Se tiró al sofá, y a lo lejos divisó un mueble de aspecto extraño. Se acercó. Y quedó de piedra, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de todo.

-(Malditos borrachos...). -Reía ella. -No pasará nada por cogerles una botellita... Uhn... ¡BACARDI! -Esta vez sí que reía de forma maligna, antes de que su bipolaridad entrase en acción. -BIEN, NI MEZCLARLO CON NADA NI POLLAS, ESTO A PELO. -Gritó antes de empezar a beber de la botella mientras se espaturraba en el sofá.

Al cabo de un rato, Hidan se pasó por allí, y escuchó un estruendo procedente del salón. Cuando entró, se encontró con una escena que... ¿cómo definirla? Era graciosa, sin duda. Allí estaba Melisa, que acababa de caerse del sofá, toda borracha, con la botella en la mano y cantando... Hidan decidió acercarse.

-Como se entere el jefe de que has pillado eso... No sé qué te hará, niñita. -Le hablaba el jashinista.

-¡HOMBRE! HIP, HIDAN, HIP, VEN AQUÍ AMIG¡HIP! AMIGO MÍO ¡HIP! -Decía la chica acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

-No sé quién será mas gracioso cuando bebe... Si tú, o Kakuzu metiéndose monedas por el culo a modo de consuelo. -Se reía Hidan.

Si la situación ya era mala, empeoró cuando entró Deidara y vio a Hidan sujetando a Melisa.

-¡EH! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, PUTO RELIGIOSO? -Gritaba enfurecido el rubio acercándose haciendo marcar sus pasos.

-¡HIP! D-DEIDARA, ¡HIP! VEN A MI HABITA¡HIP! HABITACIÓN, SERÁ UNA ¡HIP! NOCHE LOCAAAAA. -Decía ella completamente fuera de control lanzándose esta vez hacia el ojiazul.

-¿Qu-qué bebiste...? Eso es... ¡No puede ser! Así que coincides en gustos con Pain, ¿eh? Más te vale que no se entere de esto... -Le hablaba Deidara mientras la cogía en brazos. -Será mejor que vayas a dormir un poco, cuando se te pase hablaremos. -Dicho esto, Deidara se dirigó a la habitación de la chica para dejarla en cama. Cuando la iba a bajar, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dormida en su colo. Río por lo bajo y la acostó él mismo en la cama.

*Unas horas más tarde*

Pasara un tiempo y alguien comenzaba a despertar después de una pequeña siesta.

-Uuuuug... ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? -Se preguntaba Melisa mientras miraba el reloj. -Las 9... ¿LAS NUEVE? -Se preguntaba sobresaltada. -¡MIERDA! AHORA LO RECUERDO. YO ESTABA BEBIENDO Y ALGUIEN APARECIÓ Y... ¡AI JASHIN, QUÉ HARÍA YO! -Se preocupaba la chica. -Bueno, iré a cenar, sí.

Melisa salió escopetada de la habitación y se plantó en la cocina, sentándose en el único sitio que quedaba, entre Hidan y Deidara. La chica no se mirara antes al espejo y su aspecto era realmente lamentoso. La ropa seguía algo mojada, y su pelo... Ai, su pelo. Aquello más que un pelo, parecían malas hierbas nacidas de un huerto. Todos rieron por su aspecto.

-¿Hm? ¿De qué os reís? -Hablaba ella con la boca llena.

-No te preocupes, uhn... Pero asegúrate después de mirarte al espejo y arreglarte y quién sabe, tal vez tengas esa tan deseada 'noche loca' que me propusiste antes. -Le susurró cierto rubio a la chica, haciendo que se pusiera muy colorada.

-Mierda... pollas, ¿yo dije eso? -Hablaba por lo bajo Melisa. -Espera... ¿Que mire mi aspecto? ¡MIERDA, MI PELO! -Terminó de hablar ella antes de salir escopetada hacia su habitación.

Ya pasara un tiempo y Melisa seguía encerrada en el baño de su habitación. Deidara decidió ir a buscarla. Entró en su habitación, pero a simple vista no había nadie. Entonces escuchó una voz cantar desde el baño. El chico dudó unos minutos si entrar o no, pero al no escuchar agua abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con Melisa planchándose el pelo mientras se giraba lentamente con una venita hinchada en la frente mirando seriamente a Deidara.

-¿¡ES QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON MODALES, NIÑO!? ASEGÚRATE DE LLAMAR A LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR AL BAÑO DE LA GRANDIOSA MELISA. -Dicho esto le dio una patada al chico que lo mandó contra la cama. Y allí quedó el rubio.

-(Me encanta esa actitud tan decidida que tiene, uhn). -Pensaba él.

Melisa ya casi acabara y Deidara decidió salir a recoger su habitación. Estaba realmente desordenada, ya que se había duchado antes de ir a ver qué hacía la chica. Después de ordenar todo un poco, se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación de Melisa, sin saber la escena que se encontraría allí...

*En la habitación de Melisa*

Ella se encontraba ya con el pelo completamente liso, y oliendo a gel, anteriormente también se había duchado. Bueno, no olía realmente al gel, sino a colonia. Estaba encima de la cama con una pose un tanto sexy, cuando sintió el chakra del rubio aproximándose, apagó las luces.

-*Toc toc* Eh, chica, ya estoy aquí. -Decía un rubio desde atrás de la puerta, mientras la abría lentamente.

-Vaya... Parece que aprendiste... -Hablaba Melisa.

Cuando entró Deidara, todo estaba a oscuras, caminó unos pasos y encendió la luz para encontrarse con aquella escenita.

-Buenas noches... Deidara. -Dijo ella seductoramente.

-¿P-pero qué haces, uhn? -Preguntó él algo avergonzado.

-Obvio, es un pequeño intento de seducción. -Le contestó mientras se encogía de hombros y se acercaba.

Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Nadie hablaba. Las respiraciones eran agitadas, Melisa se había acercado demasiado. Pero aquello no podía quedar así. Se acercó aún más. Lo dudó un instante, pero finalmente acabó rodéandole con los brazos, echando hacia atrás su largo pelo rubio. Se fueron acercando... Cada vez más. Hasta que finalmente... se besaron.


	7. Castigo

**Castigo**

*En Akatsuki*

Era un nuevo día. Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por la ventanita de la habitación de cierta chica. Un peligris se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación de Melisa por orden de Pain para despertarla. Caminaba y se cuestionaba, algo celoso, el por qué no pudo haber ido Deidara.

-(Supongo que estará en una jodida misión…) -Pensaba el jashinista.

Al llegar a la puerta, llamó a ella, pero nadie respondía. Pegó la oreja a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo. Así fue, lo único que se escuchaban eran ronquidos de cerdo procedentes de dentro. A Hidan le cayó una gotita por la nuca imaginándose la escena. Pero nada era cómo se lo imaginaba. En realidad, allí dentro se encontraba ella tirada en cama, bocarriba, en bragas y sujetador y medio destapada.

-¡EH! ÁBREME LA PUERTA, O TE JURO QUE LA TIRO. -Gritaba el albino desde detrás de la puerta.

Esperó unos minutos, y la única respuesta que recibió fueron unos ronquidos aún más fuertes que los anteriores. Ya harto de esperar, pegó una patada y tiró la puerta sin pensar en la reprimenda que le caería por parte de Pain por cargarse la puerta, de Melisa por lo mismo y no tener intimidad y por supuesto, de parte de Kakuzu por el dinero que habría que gastar en el reparo. Entró un poquito cabreado a la habitación y se encontró con la escena ya dicha. Se quedó apampado por ver a la chica en aquellas condiciones. Cuando espabiló, empezó a gritar.

-¡MALDITA SEA, A VER NIÑA, DESPIERTA! -Pero jamás obtuvo respuesta.

Cansado ya de gritar e intentar todo, dudó si tirarse encima de ella y despertarla de una puta vez, o tomar un caldero de agua y tirárselo por encima. Optó por la segunda opción, soltó una risa realmente sádica, y trajo el caldero lleno de agua. Volvió a recorrer con la vista de pies a cabeza a Melisa tirada en cama, suspiró, y la empapó. Pasaron unos segundos y todo seguía como antes. Pero eso no duraría mucho.

-¡JODER! ¡CON EL PORNOSO SUEÑO QUE ESTABA TENIENDO YO CON CIERTO BUENORRO! -Gritaba Melisa mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Al abrirlos completamente, se quedó en silencio y sorprendida. -Dime que me has violado o algo por el estilo, y mi sueño sería realidad. -Dijo ella señalándole con total naturalidad, Hidan se quedó perplejo sin saber qué decir. Entonces la chica volvió a hablar. -Joder Hidan, en mi sueño estabas sin capa. Se te veía todo, era mucho mejor. -Decía ella decepcionada. -Claro que, YO TAMPOCO ESTABA EMPAPADA. -Resaltó eso último mirándole de forma indiscreta. -Aunque… si calientas el ambiente, me podría secar rápido. -Concluyó con una sonrisa sádica.

Hidan aún estaba procesando la información cuando, veloz como un rayo, apareció ella en frente suya.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo? -Le preguntaba a la chica.

-Bueno, es que… -Ella tomó una pausa. -Quería comprobar si de verdad tienes el cuerpo que vi en mi sueño, aquel día en el lago te tiraste tan rápido que no alcancé a verlo bien. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos, y antes de que el jashinista pudiese reaccionar, le voló la capa. -¡POR JASHIN! NO ES COMO EN MI SUEÑO, ES INCLUSO MEJOR. -Gritaba ella palpando todos sus trabajados músculos, mientras el religioso la contemplaba con un tic en el ojo.

-¿De verdad crees que cualquier niñata puede tener el lujo de verme así? -Dijo él con voz intimidante, que a Melisa le pareció seductora, agarrándola por las muñecas.

-Bueno… no sé si me acabas de llamar niñata, pero sea cual sea el caso, yo ya te vi. -Habló la chica toda pancha.

-Entonces me darás algo a cambio. -Río Hidan de forma sádica mientras la estampaba contra la pared.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ES QUE NO TE LLEGA CON VERME ASÍ? JODER CHICO, SÍ QUE ERES EXIGENTE, MALDITA SEA. -Le reprochó la chica.

Hidan, que hasta ahora no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle, desvió la mirada hacia su cuerpo, y se le subieron un poquito los colores, por no mencionar aquel ligerito movimiento que Melisa notaba en cierta parte inferior.

-Carais, parece que ahora sí que te conformas. -Le dijo Melisa después de mirarle y reír de forma pervertida.

-C-cállate. -Dijo él mientras le soltaba.

-Oh vamos Hidan, ¿hasta ahí llega tu agresividad? Si es lo que más destaca en alguien como tú, después de tu cuerpo, no iba a soñar contigo solo por el físico, ¿no?

-Tampoco tiene por qué ser por eso, al fin y al cabo, no nos llevamos del todo mal. Después de todo, que no se te olvide tu borrachera en solitario después del bañito en el lago. Algún día beberé contigo, eras la ostia... O mejor aún, podríamos beber todos. No te imaginas la de cosas que hacen aquí cuando se les sube el alcohol... Bueno, ahora vístete, y baja a comer, están todos esperando, si nos hacemos tardar más se montará una buena. -Le comentó él mientras se ponía la capa y le daba las espaldas.

-*Suspiro* ¿Beber contigo? ¡Je! Suena bien y todo. Por cierto, ¿alguna vez te cuestionaste llevar otra ropa que no fuese la capa de esta organización? -Le preguntó curiosa ella.

-¿Eh? -Dijo él volteando a verla. -Ahora que lo dices… No. Casi siempre llevo esta mierda desabrochada para dejar ver mi 'cuerpazo', como tú dirías. -Río de medio lado. -Baja cuando estés lista, anda. -Concluyó.

Cuando Melisa llegó abajo, entró a la cocina y se encontró con Pain. Espera, ¿SÓLO PAIN?

-¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ LA COMIDA? -Gritó enfurecida Melisa.

-Bueno… Ya que tardaste mucho, te quedaste sin ella. -Le respondió el líder de la organización. -Si quieres comer algo, tendrás que preparártelo tú misma. ¿Por qué no cortas zanahorias? Así mejorarías tu fuerza (por decir algo…). ¿A qué esperas? Es una orden. -Dijo Pain antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Oh, por Jashin... (¿Cortar zanahorias? ¿Pero de qué va? Habrá que obedecerle, ai...) -Pensaba Melisa.

La chica se encontraba cortando zanahorias, como Pain le había 'ordenado', con un cuchillo enorme. En eso que cierto peligris se asomó por la puerta, se apoyó en ella contemplando la escena, era graciosa, y se acercó sigilosamente quedando detrás de Melisa.

-¿Con que cortando zanahorias, eh? Está mejor mi cohete, ¿lo quieres ver? -Le susurró al oído, provocando que la chica se asustara, girando rápidamente hacia él con el cuchillo aún en mano y…

-Ah Melisa, aquí estabas, acabo de volver de mi misión. -Apareció Deidara por la puerta. -¿Eh? Vengo cansado de la misión, no tengo ganas de jugar con la pelota, vete a pedírselo a Tobi anda. -Dijo el rubio mientras veía un objeto redondo aproximarse a él a gran velocidad, lo atrapó al vuelo convencido de que era un balón… pero no lo era.

-AG JODER, NO VOLVÁIS A PERMITIR QUE ESA MALDITA NIÑATA LLEVE UN CUCHILLO TAN PELIGROSO EN MANO, POR JASHIN-SAMA. -Gritaba la cabeza de Hidan.

-UPS… PERDÓN CARIÑITO. -Gritaba Melisa algo inocente e intentando contener la risa, aunque no tardó en estallar tal volcán. -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ME DUELE LA BARRIGA, POR JASHIN.

-¡MIERDA HIDAN! QUITA BICHO, QUITA. -Gritaba Deidara aterrorizado. -TU JODIDA CABEZA DA MUCHO ASCO.

-JODER, ¿CREES QUE A MÍ NO ME DUELE? ¡Y TÚ DEJA DE REÍRTE! MALDICIÓN. -Se quejaba Hidan.

-Mmm... Ai, mi barriguita... Oye, Hidan, ¿te gustan los melones calientes? -Preguntó mientras se recuperaba de su ataque y sin venir a caso Melisa.

-¿QUÉ? -Preguntaron a la vez Deidara e Hidan.

-Bueno, es que estoy sentada encima de uno, y creo que ya debe de estar bastante calentito… -Explicó. -¿Pero qué os pasa? -Dijo mientras analizaba el grito que soltaran sus dos compañeros. -Hmph. Seréis malpensados... -Les miró de forma amenazante. -Bueno, sea cual sea el caso, mejor te llevo a junto Pain para que te junte con tu cuerpo, amorcito. -Concluyó la chica cogiendo la cabeza de Hidan en una mano y el cuerpo en otra.

Melisa caminaba por un largo pasillo dirección al despacho de Pain, cuando de repente se le resbaló la cabeza de Hidan de la mano derecha. Hidan gritaba a pleno pulmón (qué irónico...), pero ella consiguió atraparlo por el pelo antes de que cayera.

-¡AUCH! JODER MELISA, ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES? EL PELO NO, EL PELO NOOOO. TÚ DEBERÍAS SABER LO QUE DUELE. -Gritaba la cabeza de Hidan.

-AI HIDAN, CÁLLATE HOMBRE. -Le reprimió. -JODER, CÓMO PESAS. -Dicho esto la chica casi cae al suelo, le pesaba demasiado la cabeza de Hidan y la llevaba arrastrando. -TANTO PESO PARA TAN POCO CEREBRO. A SABER QUÉ GUARDAS EN ESA CABEZOTA. RECUERDOS GUARROS, FIJO. -Dijo asintiendo para sí misma.

-LEVÁNTAME POR FAVOR. TE LO RUEGO POR JASHIN. -Protestaba el jashinista.

-¡HEMOS LLEGADO! -Gritó Melisa tirando la puerta de Pain de un solo golpe.

Dentro se encontraba Pain, observando con una mirada asesina a la chica que entraba con la cabeza y el cuerpo de Hidan. El líder no quiso ni imaginar qué le habría hecho al descuartizado, pero por una parte agradeció la acción, así por lo menos no molestaría.

-Después lo arreglarás. -Comentó el pelinaranja completamente serio y señalando a la puerta.

-¿PERO ESTÁS LOCO? NI QUE FUERA YO UNA ALBAÑIL, OSTIA. Ese no es el caso, mira, me cargué a Hidan sin querer y quería coserlo, me ayudarás, ¿VERDAD? -Hablaba la chica con bipolaridades de por medio.

-Sí, claro... -A Pain se le dibujó una sonrisa muy, muy sádica. Esa sí que daba miedo. -Lo coseré... -La chica empezaba a acercarse a Pain para abrazarlo, cuando este continuó hablando. -Dentro de una semana. -Ella frenó en seco y a Hidan se le dibujó una mueca de fastidio. -Ese será tu castigo por descuartizarlo y cargarte mi puerta. Al menos así no podrás hacer nada más con Hidan. -Concluyó el líder.

-¿CÓMO QUE NADA MÁS, QUÉ INSINUAS MALDITO PAIN? -Gritaba eufórico Hidan.

-Eso de que no puedo hacer nada lo crees tú. -Dijo Melisa completamente pancha y alzando la cabeza de Hidan, dejándola a la altura de su misma cabeza. -¿Verdad, Hidancito?

-OY OY MOCOSA, SI TE SIENTES NECESITADA VETE A JUNTO DE DEIDARA, YO NO ANDO CON PERRAS. -Gritó Hidan.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES MALDITO BAKA? YO NO SOY UNA PERRA NI ESTOY NECESITADA. -Melisa empezaba a cabrearse... -Oh, espera... ¿estás celosín, es eso? -Le preguntó riendo de medio lado.

-Sí, bueno, guárdaos vuestras discusiones de triángulos amorosos para otro momento. -Les reprimió el pelinaranja provocando que Hidan se cabreara, mientras pensaba cómo distraer a Melisa para que se llevara la cabeza del albino y esconder su cuerpo. -Am, Melisa, antes vi a Suigetsu discutiendo con Kakuzu, al parecer quería comprar chocolate y Kakuzu no le dejaba... (Esto debería funcionar...). -Pensó Pain.

-¿¡COOOOOOÓMO!? Cada día le quiero más. VAMOS HIDAN, ¡AYUDEMOS A SUIGETSU! -La chica salió disparada de la oficina con solo la cabeza de Hidan en las manos.

-*Suspiro* Menos mal... -Hablaba para sí el líder mientras escondía el cuerpo del jashinista.

-¿Seguro de que eso es lo mejor? -Comentó una chica peliazul apareciendo de la nada.

-Sí, le servirá como castigo, siempre monta alborotos con Hidan y Deidara... Debería escoger a uno ya, o se acabarán matando entre ellos. -Asintió Pain. -Por cierto Konan, es extraño, nunca te vi hablando con ella y eso que ahora ya no eres la única chica aquí... Además, lo sabe todo sobre nosotros, hemos tenido que detener la búsqueda del Kyubi por sus molestias, también dice tener una amiga y sospecha que esté en Konoha con ellos. No solo eso, afirmó que no dejaría que capturásemos tan fácilmente a Naruto y si es tan fuerte como Melisa... sí, será difícil.

-Podríamos intentar un secuestro... -Sugirió Konan. -Si de verdad esa chica tiene buenos poderes es posible que vengan de espionaje. Bastaría que se encontrara con Melisa para atraer su atención... -Konan se detuvo al ver que Pain estaba observando por la ventana a un enmascarado. -¿Te preocupa, verdad? -Pain asintió.

Al salir afuera, Melisa montó un escándalo brutal reprochándole a Kakuzu, Hidan solo apoyaba la causa. Hasta que al final a Suigetsu se le ocurrió la genial idea de preguntar por el cuerpo de Hidan, lo cual hizo que Melisa se parara en seco a pensar dónde había dejado el cuerpo del susodicho. Lo único que se le ocurría era la oficina de Pain así que salió corriendo hasta allí. No hizo falta que abriese ninguna puerta dado que ya se la cargara anteriormente.

-¡PAIN! ¿DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTÁ EL PUTO CUERPO DE HIDAN?

-(Oh dios... Se le empiezan a pegar las costumbres de tanto estar con él). Emmm Melisa, tú te lo llevaste. (...). -Contestó Pain con la esperanza de que la chica se lo creyera.

-... ¿Ah, sí? Hm. -Melisa hizo un amago de salir por la puerta, pero se detuvo y dio media vuelta de forma brusca. -OYE, A MÍ NO ME ENGAÑAS. TENGO MALA MEMORIA PERO NO TANTA. -Dijo señalando a su líder y de forma despectiva, provocando un enfado en el superior.

-¡CÁLLATE! ES TU CASTIGO, A MÍ NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ DE ESA FORMA, NIÑATA. -Gritó el líder con la paciencia ya agotada.

-Ag, está bien, está bien. No entiendo lo del castigo pero no me busco problemas contigo. Lo cierto es que me das mucha lástima. Ya sabes, tu infancia. En fin, hasta luego. -Concluyó la chica antes de salir por el marco de la puerta dejando atrás a un Pain algo entristecido.

*Unos días más tarde*

Hidan ya se encontraba completo, por así decirlo. Después de comer, Deidara y Tobi se encontraban en el salón viendo la tele. En eso que apareció Hidan con solo una única toalla alrededor de su cintura, había acabado de ducharse. Venía maldiciendo por lo bajo sabe Jashin qué, y se sentó en un lado del sofá.

-Hidan... No deberías ir así por la vida. -Le miraba el rubio de forma despectiva. -Tobi, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con... Kakuzu? -Preguntó, más bien ordenando a Tobi.

-Está bien sempai, porque Tobi es un buen chico. (Dios mío...) -Respondió el enmascarado antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Kakuzu.

-*Suspiro* ¿Y bien, qué tal te va la vida, rubia? -Preguntó el jashinista mientras se abría de piernas, dejando a un Deidara con un tic en el ojo y algo cabreado por su 'apodo'.

-Yo que tú no me pondría tan... cómodo... En cualquier mom... -Deidara fue interrumpido.

-¡WAAAAAA! -Melisa venía corriendo modo Tobi por los pasillos alante hasta llegar al salón, encontrándose aquella escena y mirando, sin poder evitarlo, a Hidan de forma descarada. -Vaaaaaaaaaaya con el Hidan. -Dijo sorprendida.

-¡! MELISA, NO MIRES. -El rubio se encontraba tapándole los ojos a la joven, mientras un religioso reía a carcajada suelta.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Vamos Deidara, no puede tener solo ojos para ti. -Se burló el peligris.

-¡Oh! ¡Dei, ya soy mayorcita para poder ver estas cosas! -Exclamó la chica con voz de niña pequeña para darle pena al rubio, pero esto solo despertó cierta curiosidad en los otros dos.

-Por cierto... ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? -Preguntó Deidara adelantándose a Hidan, mientras este cogía un vaso de agua y bebía tranquilamente.

-¿Hm? ¿Y eso? Pues... Tengo 14. ¿Por qué? -Dijo la chica con total inocencia.

-¡PPPPPP! -Hidan había escupido toda el agua que había bebido.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? -El rubio quedó estupefacto, a la vez que señalaba a Melisa. -¿QUÉ COÑO ME ESTÁS CONTANDO? ¡ERES MENOR!

-Oh... Vamos Dei, no es tanta diferencia de edad... 5 años, ¿cierto? -Dijo ella mientras se le pegaba a Deidara.

-A-aparentas más mayor... -Pensaba el de ojos azules.

-¡Interesante! Casi se podría decir que eres como nuestra hija. -Dijo esta vez el de ojos violetas.

*En otra parte de la cueva*^

-Así que 14 años... Sin duda es increíble lo fuerte que es a esta edad. -Hablaba un enmascarado. -Bien Pain, si decides seguir la sugerencia de Konan será mejor que esperemos a que Konoha dé el primer paso. Ya sabes que lo más seguro es que manden a su amiga a espiarnos, solo tenemos que esperar y... secuestrarla. Después les sacaremos información.

-... (Maldito...) -Pain se encontraba pensando, ellas no podían ser malas personas, no merecían que un ser miserable como el que se encontraba hablando con él se les acercase. Lo cierto es que la había cogido cariño a Melisa, era interesante que ella sintiese compasión por toda su vida. Tenía que descubrir lo que quería Melisa y ayudarla en su propósito, a fin de cuentas ella también conocía la real identidad del lollipop.


End file.
